Total Drama Panic!
by Rylitah
Summary: Fifteen new campers, seven boys and eight girls, partake in the crazy new season of Total Drama! There will be romance, rivalry, action, humor, explosions, and so much more. Chris along with a shy new co-host run this season, and it's going to be a wild ride. Who will win Total Drama Panic and take home the million? Apps closed.
1. Prologue

Birds flew overhead, tweeting as they soar across the sky. Normal fish swam happily in the ocean. Small, cute animals squeaked as they darted along the wooden dock and through the trees in the forest. It was relatively peaceful, clear of any chaos.

… That was, until a large yacht came sailing in from the distance, heading straight towards the dock. The fish quickly swam out of the way as the large boat crashed through, breaking through a good chunk of it and sending wood flying everywhere. A few moments pass, and a host most people around the world would recognize instantly calmly walked off as if nothing happened.

"Welcome back, viewers," he chuckled. "My name is Chris McLean, and you know what this means, don't you?"

A large man exited the boat behind him, holding a couple large wooden boxes. He looked at Chris for a fleeting moment before he shook his head and continued onto the island.

"We're back for another season of Total Drama!" Chris announced enthusiastically. "This year, we're back on our precious island of Wawanakwa. We have so many memories of this place, don't we?" He sniffed. A smile returned to his face almost instantly, however. "But that's all in the past! In this new season, we're having fifteen new vic – er, I mean, _campers_, compete for the grand prize of a million dollars!"

He smiled brightly. "Yeah, we got a huge raise in our budget. Awesome, right? I know. Especially after the disaster that was last season…" He trailed off awkwardly before continuing, "Anyway! We're having fifteen new contestants this season, seven guys and eight girls. I'm also going to be having a co-host because the producers said I needed one to keep me in check," he mumbled. "Meet Alec."

A teenage boy peered out of the boat and asked, "… Should I come out now?"

"Yes," Chris rolled his eyes. "That's kind of why I said your name. Get over here."

The boy sighed and walked over next to Chris. He had bright blue eyes and slightly curly brown hair. A thin light blue sweater hung loosely around his lithe body, and he was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black converse shoes. He was also a bit pale. "My name is Alec Mercer," he introduced himself. "And I was assigned as a 'co-host' of sorts to keep Chris on track."

"Which I don't need!" Chris scoffed. "You can be my permanent intern."

"… Intern?" Alec paled. "Don't they usually get really hurt?"

Chris chuckled. "Heheh, yep. Now go fetch me lemonade. If you don't, well, I've heard that the sharks haven't been fed in a few months…"

Alec yelped and quickly ran back inside of the yacht to get his lemonade.

"I love my job," Chris sighed contentedly. "But yeah, that's Alec. He'll be around; doing things I'm too lazy to do. Also the dangerous jobs like handling the wild animals, because there's no way I'm going near those things.

"Oh, you may have noticed Chef from earlier holding a bunch of boxes," he pointed out, "Yeah. That'll come in later for our challenges this season. I won't spoil the surprise and tell you the contents of those boxes, but just know that our campers this season won't like them very much."

He tapped his foot on the dock impatiently. "This season's going to be action-packed! What relationships will I be able to ruin this time?" He laughed evilly. "Find out on: Total! Drama! _Panic_!"

**OoO**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm jumping on the bandwagon and doing one of these as well, lol. You'll probably recognize Alec from other OC fics – I didn't want to leave him out of this one, but I didn't want to make him a camper either because I don't want to be biased. So he'll be the co-host! (Poor Alec.)**

**You can find the application on my profile. I don't want to get in trouble with the mods and admins, so only PM to me, okay? It's not a first-come-first-serve basis though, so really think out your character! I'd like to have a lot to work with. :D Good luck!**


	2. Day One: The Campers and Teams!

"Welcome to the first ever episode of Total Drama Panic," Chris said quickly, a large smile on his face. "The fourth season of Total Drama, ready for action!" He took a sip of his lemonade. "Ah, that is refreshing. Alec, you should make me lemonade more often."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You should make it yourself."

"Ah, but you're an intern. It's your job to do things for me!"

"I'm not an intern; I'm a co-host. There's a difference."

"Not for you. Oh, look! See that boat over in the distance? That boat holds our fifteen competitors this season!" Chris immediately cut the boy off, pointing far into the distance. Indeed, a boat (not nearly as fancy as the yacht Chris, Alec, and Chef sailed in on just hours earlier) was sailing in from the distance. Even from such a far distance, the two could tell that most of the teenagers onboard were not getting along.

They couldn't make out specific details on what was going on, but some of the new campers were already roughhousing and pushing each other among the deck. It probably had something to do with the fact that the boat itself was so small that they were all practically squished together.

"Haha, yeah," Chris sighed happily. "We got a budget raise, but I didn't want to waste it on such things like the boat they'll only use twice in their entire time on the show. I just got them the cheapest one I could find."

"And it shows," Alec mumbled.

Suddenly, the tiny boat collapsed, sending all fifteen teenagers onboard crashing into the water. Chris smiled as Alec looked on worriedly. "Were there are life vests on that boat…?" He asked tentatively.

"Nope."

All contestants screeched as they splashed into the water, but otherwise got to work on swimming to the dock. One was clearly leading the pack, however, noticeably swimming ahead of everyone quickly and making it to shore in just a few short minutes. Despite was Alec was thinking, he had a large smile on his face.

"I knew you'd pull something like that, Chris," he laughed, squeezing part of his shirt to get rid of the excess water, "It was only a matter of when."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chris deadpanned. "But welcome to Camp Wawanakwa anyway, um…" He leaned in close to Alec. "Who is this?"

Alec sighed as he pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. It was neatly folded into a small square, and as he opened it, pictures with words next to them became visible to the camera. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Mr. Rafael A. Javier. Please stand to the side while we wait for the remaining campers to arrive."

Rafael shrugged. "Whatever you say!" He was a tallish guy, with black hair. He wore a black, unbuttoned shirt with black flames at the bottom and end of sleeves. Underneath was a white muscle shirt, which… was see-through due to the water. Chris and Alec looked away – Chris more in disgust, Alec more in politeness. He shook his legs to get the water out of his dark blue jeans nonchalantly.

The second camper to make it to land was also male. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a clearly athletic build. His dirty blonde length hair was soaking wet and drooping down, and he narrowed his green eyes at Chris in disapproval. He heaved himself onto the dock, and the three males already there were able to see his tight black shirt and beige, loose khaki shorts. The entire time he was holding one arm above him so as to not get a silver wrist watch wet – how he had arrived before most of the others like that, Chris had no idea.

They stared at him in silence before Alec finally spoke up, "Um, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Mr. Logan Kitsch!"

Logan diverted his gaze from Chris to Alec, who yelped and took a step back cautiously. Without saying a word, he went to stand next to Rafael.

"… You are one weird dude," Chris said bluntly.

The next camper to arrive was female. Her long, lavender hair appeared to reach all the way down to her waist, and the fringes and buns on top of her head seemed to be unaffected by the water. Her face was very mature, and her eyes a stunning violet color. The water seemed to just slide off the cheongsam dress she wore. She pulled herself onto the dock with a smile on her face.

Rafael whistled. Chris looked unimpressed.

"W-welcome to the island, Ms. Mei-Lin Joketsuzuko," Alec blushed, holding the paper in front of his face so as to not make direct eye contact.

"Just call me Mei," she said and went to take her place next to Logan.

The fourth camper was male. He swam straight to the dock and heaved himself up. He was tan, and even taller than Logan. The blue shirt he wore read 'Live Life' in bold, black letters, and his denim black pants suck low with saturation. He let out a sigh of relief as he lay on the dock. "Not cool," he muttered.

"… Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Mr. Riley Martin. You can stand next to Mei." Riley looked up and nodded, making his way over.

The next two campers were both female, and… they looked exactly alike. They both had wavy brown hair that reached their mid-back and blue eyes that stood out in contrast to their coffee-colored skin tone. Both looked to be very athletic.

The differences stopped with the clothes they wore. The one on the left wore an Italian-styled dress with Greek sandals, with sunglasses pushed up and a fedora hat over her head. Around her neck was a necklace of half a heart with the letter 'E' engraved in it.

The other girl was wearing a short skirt with a low cut tank top and a leather jacket. Like the girl next to her, she wore a necklace around her neck as well, only this one was the other half of the heart and had an 'F' engraved into it instead. She didn't look very happy. The two arrived at the dock at nearly the exact same time and helped each other on.

"Welcome, Ms. Elena and Francesca Grannis. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." Alec smiled shyly.

"Ugh," Francesca scoffed in disgust, carefully peeling off her leather jacket. "Look at this! What if it gets water spots? You owe me a new jacket, McLean!"

"I owe you nothing," Chris looked off into the distance. "You had the option to wear whatever you liked into this competition, knowing that anything bad could and probably would happen to it. Your loss."

"Oh, you-!" Francesca was held back by her sister before she could run to attack the narcissist host.

The next contestant had long black hair with strands that fell softly over her head and green eyes. Two matching moles were seen on both sides of her cheeks. She wore a purple dress with black leggings and fuzzy boots. Chris chuckled evilly.

"She's not going to like wearing those boots for the next hour or so," he laughed.

She looked tired and annoyed as she pulled herself onto the dock, but her eyes widened as she laid eyes on Alec. "Aww!" She squealed in a high voice, and immediately rushed forward to embrace him in a tight hug. "You're so _cute_!"

"W-what?" Alec's face heated up – he was so confused. He waved his arms helplessly, trying to get Chris or one of the others to help him; they didn't do anything.

The girl continued to hold him tightly until she opened her eyes again and saw Chris. She screeched in a much louder voice than before and let go of Alec to instead tackle the host. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chris shouted in surprise as the force of the tackle nearly pushed him off the edge into the water. Logan discreetly sighed in disappointment.

"It's you! In the _flesh_!" She squealed happily. "You don't know how much I've wanted to meet you in person!" She let out another high pitched, fangirlish scream. Off to the side, Elena frowned.

"W-welcome to the island, Ms. Kaycee Leguri…" Alec was still a little disoriented from the attack earlier.

The next two contestants came in a pair, a male and a female. The male was ahead, but he was pulling the female along right behind him. He had a muscular build with short black hair, blue eyes, and a mature, handsome face. Like Mei, he wore Chinese-styled clothing; specifically a Chinese-styled red shirt with long sleeves, black pants and slip-on shoes.

The girl behind him was small and petite. She had large amber eyes and long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. Chris snickered evilly as he noticed the white sundress she was wearing – she was going to regret wearing that color in just a few moments.

The two arrived at the dock, the male getting on first before turning around to help the girl up. His eyes widened a bit as he realized her white dress, and quickly covered her with his own body before turning to the others.

"It'll dry off in an hour or so," Chris chuckled. The male narrowed his eyes at him disapprovingly.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Mr. Ryoga and Ms. Kasumi Lufkin. Let me help you with that," Alec put down the piece of paper to slide off his own light blue sweater. He walked up to Ryoga and held it out to him for Kasumi to wear.

"… Thank you," Ryoga muttered under his breath as he accepted the sweater and put it around Kasumi. Kasumi giggled and also said her thanks. Alec smiled at them and went back to pick up the paper. He felt a little awkward, wearing his short sleeved white shirt without his sweater to cover it, but it was the right thing to do.

The next female to swim to the dock seemed like a punkish rebel girl. She had black, spiky, choppy hair with bright purple streaks and a fringe covering over one of her hazel eyes lined with eyeliner. She wore black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a purple skull and crossbones on the front, a black unzipped hoodie, and purple converse shoes. Around her neck was a vampire fang necklace. On her ears were black stud earrings, and she even had a lip ring. She pulled herself onto the wooden platform and squeezed her clothes to get rid of the excess water.

"Welcome, Ms. Ivy Omega," Alec smiled softly, feeling a little intimidated by her appearance. She nodded once at him and went to stand next to the other contestants.

The eleventh camper to make it to the dock was male. He was a little tall and had caramel brown hair with slightly uneven bangs, aquamarine blue eyes and a pale complexion. He definitely wasn't as athletic as the guys who had come before him, but he didn't seem to be lithe like Alec, either. He pulled himself onto the dock and shook his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Mr. Carter Hummel-Hudson," Alec said. Carter smiled at him before moving to stand by Ivy.

The twelfth camper to arrive was a smaller male. He had messy, pitch black hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black hooded sweater over a dark purple T-shirt with baggy blue jeans and grey slip-on shoes. Wrapped around his waist was a brown belt to keep his pants up. He pulled himself onto the dock and looked around at everyone before saying, "Hello."

"Hello, and welcome to the island, Mr. Gordon Rivers." Alec smiled back.

The thirteenth person was female. She had a small yet slim, curvy figure with ice blue eyes much like Gordon's, two-toned brunette hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and wore a gray fitted hoodie over a navy blue T-shirt, blue flare jeans, and white sneakers. She got onto the dock and looked up at everyone around her, saying 'hello' with a soft smile on her face.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Ms. Brooke Laverne," Alec welcomed. She smiled at him.

The fourteenth camper was a lanky male with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a thick blue sweater over a light green shirt with regular blue jeans and black shoes. His skin was pale, and he wasn't too athletic looking, but he didn't look like a pushover either. He grabbed onto the wooden boards of the dock and heaved himself up.

"Welcome, Mr. Aaron Lancaster."

"Hey," Aaron smiled and winked. Alec wasn't sure how to take his response, so he chose not to say or do anything back.

The last contestant to arrive was a short girl. She had long, chocolate brown curly hair with dyed pink bangs and a box fringe with pink curled extensions. Her eyes were of a chocolate brown color, and she wore a pink shirt that cut off just above her belly button, black shorts, white ballet flats with pink ribbons and a pink belly bar. She pulled herself onto the dock and breathed heavily.

"What the heck?" She shouted at the other contestants. "I see some of you pulling others along, like you and that girl over there," She pointed to Ryoga and Kasumi, still wearing Alec's sweater, "And not a single person here had the courtesy of pulling _me_?"

"With that attitude, I'm not surprised no one cared," Logan spoke up for the first time, and the girl seethed rage.

"Um… Welcome, Ms. Adriana Gonzalez…?" He said it as if it were a question. Adriana turned sharply to glare at him, and he meekly took a step back.

"Okay, introductions are out of the way," Chris interrupted before anything could happen between the contestants, ignoring the fact that they never really introduced themselves to each other, "My name is Chris McLean, and I am the host of this season, appropriately titled Total Drama Panic!"

He smiled and waited for the applause. It never came.

"… Right." He looked disappointed. "This boy here is Alec Mercer, and he's going to be my intern."

"Co-host," Alec spoke up.

"Whatever," Chris waved his hand. "You might be wondering where Chef is right now."

"No, not really." The contestants all looked at each other. Chris frowned at them, but continued anyway.

"He's off in the mess hall, cooking up a _delicious_ meal I'm sure you will all enjoy." Collective groans moved through the campers, and some paled at the thought of eating the disgusting slop they knew was coming. "Now, because the rules of this show change every season, you're going to listen to Alec as he explains them this time!"

Alec put the paper with all of the contestants' names and pictures on it back into his pocket, and removed another similar looking paper with the rules. "Rule number one," he started, "The cabins are _not _co-ed, so don't go sneaking into the opposite gender's cabins late at night, or you will be used as the next special ingredient in Chef Hatchet's cooking."

They looked disgusted, but didn't say anything.

"Rule number two; you are to listen to everything Chris McLain says because he is the awesome host of this show, and he can and will get you eliminated if you annoy him in any way, shape, or form." Alec rolled his eyes. "Rule number three; don't listen to a word Alec sa—hey!"

"It's the rules!" Chris said happily.

"Whatever, rule number four; you are to eat everything you are served, or else you'll get double the servings next meal." The collective groans were even louder this time. Alec continued, "Rule number five does not exist. Anything goes in this season, so you all better keep on your toes. … I'd also like to add that we're holding elimination ceremonies every other day. One day will have reward challenges, while the other day has elimination challenges. Then the next day will have another reward challenge, and so on."

"Now that that's out of the way," Chris pushed Alec out of the camera's sight, "We're going to need a challenge of sorts to divide you all into teams. I don't want to make it too chaotic; we'll be saving those for later in the season. No, we're going to start off easy. Come with me, campers!"

**OoO**

Some half hour later, the campers, Chris, and Alec found themselves at the top of the cliff overlooking the entire island. Kasumi looked worried. "We aren't going to be recreating the first challenge from season one, are we…?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope! Instead, you're going to be doing something a little better. See that over there?" He pointed to a golf cart like vehicle off to the side. "That's what Alec and I are going to be riding on as we make our way into the forest. You guys are going to be running from _that_." He pointed up in the sky, and the campers looked up to see at least five helicopters hovering over them, holding up large boxes.

"I don't get it," Adriana frowned. "What's in those boxes?"

"Boulders!" Chris looked like Christmas had come early. "We're going to be sending heavy boulders at you, and your mission is to outrun them into the forest, and find Alec and me. Once you find us, I'll assign you a team."

"That's pretty dangerous," Rafael said. "What if someone gets hurt?"

"Since when did he ever care about that?" Alec asked, sighing. Chris blinked once at him.

"… That is true. Now on your mark, get set, _go_!" Before anyone could react, he grabbed Alec and shoved him into the golf cart before slamming down on the pedal and driving off quickly.

One of the helicopters overhead opened the bottom of the large box, and the campers all screamed as, true to Chris' word, giant boulders started raining down on them. They all quickly started to run.

Ryoga grabbed Kasumi and essentially gave her a piggyback ride as he ran down the hill. The guys all had no problem running down as they were all physically fit. Most of the girls had no problem either, following behind the guys closely. Elena had a bit of a problem with her dress, but she quickly got over it and caught up to her sister in no time.

Kaycee and Adriana arguably had the most difficult time out of all of the contestants. Both of them were tied in the very back, both having disadvantages. Kaycee was wearing a dress and it was getting in the way of her running while Adriana just wasn't used to the activity altogether.

"I hate this challenge!" Adriana screamed. "Not too chaotic? That freaking liar! I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't you dare hurt Chris!" Kaycee shouted back. "I'll hurt you if you do!"

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to—" She was cut off as one of the boulders rolled between her and Adriana, and she dived out of the way to avoid being squished. Adriana did the same, only to the other side. Kaycee tripped over her dress and she fell, rolling the rest of the way down the hill. Adriana laughed victoriously.

The first two to make it inside of the forest were Ryoga and Kasumi. They continued to run straight until they found the gold cart Chris had drove off in (Alec in tow), and found the two sitting close by.

"Congratulations, Ryoga and Kasumi!" Chris clapped for them. "That was pretty quick. Okay, so for teams, Ryoga, step to the left. Kasumi, go to the right."

"We're on separate teams?" Kasumi asked. Ryoga sighed.

"It'll be alright. I expected him to do something like this, anyway. Stay strong, alright, Kasumi?" Ryoga asked his sister, ignoring Chris' chuckling in the background. Kasumi sighed but nodded, and the two went to their respective locations.

The next person to arrive was Gordon. Like with Ryoga and Kasumi, Chris clapped for him. "Yay, you're still alive." He didn't sound very enthusiastic. Gordon rolled his eyes. "Go stand to the left with Ryoga." He did so. Ryoga and Gordon made idle conversation, but it was brief and didn't last longer than introducing each other by telling them their names.

Elena and Francesca found them next. "Elena, to the left. Francesca, to the right with Kasumi."

Right after they went to their respective teams, Mei ran in. She was breathing heavily, but had a determined smile on her face. "That was pretty fun," she smirked.

"Mei, to the right."

Riley ran in soon after, also out of breath. Before he could move out of the way, Aaron ran into him from behind and both of them shouted as they tumbled along the ground. Alec raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ignoring that, both of you to the right," Chris said idly.

Ivy found them just a few seconds later. She breathed heavily, "Never again, Chris. Never again."

"I'll be the judge of that! Ivy, to the left."

A minute later, Carter found them. "Sorry I'm late," he chuckled sheepishly, "I got a bit lost amid all the trees."

"No problemo, you aren't the last person to arrive. To the right you go!"

Logan and Rafael ran in at the same time as each other, panting and out of breath. "I think you're trying to kill us," Rafael muttered.

"Nope. That's just a bonus if it actually happens." Chris smirked. Alec slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You can't kill them," he muttered, "The producers would kill _you_." Chris sighed in discontent.

"This is my show. I should be able to do whatever I want… Anyway, Logan and Rafael, both of you to the left."

Brooke made her way up to them, breathing heavily but not nearly as hard as the others. "I'm alive," she whispered. "Where did you get those boulders?"

"Some mountain in some country," Chris waved the question off. "Brooke, to the left."

"The only two people left are Adriana and Kaycee," Alec announced.

As if on cue, Adriana stumbled her way into view, laughing victoriously. "I made it! I'm alive!" She shouted. "In your faces!"

"We're alive, too," Gordon spoke up. Adriana glared at him.

"Adriana, to the left," Chris said nonchalantly. She went to join the group there, taking care to stay a respectable distance away from Gordon.

Finally, Kaycee rolled in… literally. She rolled to a complete stop before finally lifting herself up and dusting herself off. "That… was actually a lot of fun!" She said happily. "You know, minus the whole 'run away from giant boulders that are out to crush us' thing."

"And Kaycee, to the right." Chris pointed over to the group, and she went to join them happily. "Look around, campers. These will be your teammates for now, at least until the merge. You will work with them, sleep with them, and eat with them until then, or however long you last in this show. Are you ready for your team names?"

"Oh, you're going to love this," Alec rolled his eyes. "Chris came up with them himself."

"Darn right!" Chris nodded. "Ryoga's team, your team will henceforth be dubbed… The Chaotic Fish!"

Silence. The new team stared blankly at him, unimpressed by their name. Alec started clapping.

"Shut up," Chris shushed him. "Kasumi's team! You will now be dubbed… The Rabid Bunnies!"

Aaron coughed. "The _Rabid Bunnies_?"

The host nodded. "Yes!"

The teams stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to think of their names. Finally, Francesca spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, what happened to the boulders?"

"Oh, our cleaning crew's getting those. I wouldn't worry about them," Chris waved her off. "Now, any other questions before we go to bed?"

"… But it's the afternoon," Ivy pointed out. "Why would we be going to sleep now?"

"To be well rested for tomorrow's challenge, of course!" Chris laughed heartily. "No, really. It's going to be a doozy. Any other questions?" No one spoke up. "Good! Now let's get going to your cabins, and then off to bed!"

**OoO**

**A/N: And I'll just stop there. No confessionals this chapter, but I'll start introducing them in the next chapters to come. C:**

**Sorry if your OC didn't make it! If you submitted an OC but they weren't accepted, I'll be giving them minor roles as the story goes on. They won't be campers, but they'll make appearances.**

**If you want a list of the teams, they are as follows –**

**Chaotic Fish : Ryoga, Gordon, Elena, Ivy, Logan, Rafael, Brooke, and Adriana**

**Rabid Bunnies : Kasumi, Francesca, Mei, Riley, Aaron, Carter, Kaycee**

**The way this'll work is like this—each chapter will be one day. Each day will either be a reward challenge, or an elimination challenge. Today was just getting them into teams, but next chapter will be an elimination anyway. Then chapter three (technically four) will be the reward, then the next will be another elimination, and so on.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	3. Day Two: Hide and Go Seek Alec

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write. Like, really.**

**Fun times ahead.**

**OoO**

**Chaotic Fish Cabins (Female)**

The girls got along mostly fine. When Chris forced them to bed, most of them chose to ignore his command and stay up a few more hours anyway. The only one who listened was Brooke on the assumption that he wasn't lying about the next day's challenge and that a lot of sleep would indeed be vital to win.

"She's such a goody-two shoes," Adriana scoffed as the brunette settled in for the night, "Chris lies all the time. It was probably just to scare us or something."

"I don't know," Ivy shrugged. "I really don't know how to take any of the words that come out of his mouth. He could be lying or telling the truth, and we wouldn't be able to tell which is which." She leaned back over her pillow. "But I know for a fact that there's no way in hell I'm sleeping this early."

"I agree," Elena laughed. "It's outrageous that he expects us to be able to sleep at what, three in the afternoon?"

"Somewhere around there," Ivy nodded.

"That's not stopping Ms. Obedient over here," Adriana jabbed her thumb in Brooke's direction. "I can't believe she actually listened to him."

"So," Elena leaned forward on her bunk bed, propping herself up with her elbows, "What do you think of our hosts?"

"Chris is batshit insane," Adriana said immediately, "And Alec is a wimp. I don't like them."

"I'll agree with you on Chris; he can go get mauled by a bear," Ivy closed her eyes, "But I don't think Alec's bad at all. He's just a little shy, working under Chris. I'd be worried for my safety, too."

"Same about Alec," Elena nodded, "But Chris… I don't think he's as bad as you two are saying." The two froze and turned to give her incredulous looks; the Italian girl felt her face heat up. "I mean… I think he's… attractive."

Ivy stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Uh, _ew_."

"Girl, he's like thirty years older than us," Adriana shook her head disapprovingly; "You can't honestly think he's all that hot."

"Ten at most!" Elena shouted defensively, quickly covering her mouth when Brooke rolled over in her sleep. "Just… leave me and my opinions alone."

"Elena's got a crush on the jackass~" Adriana sung, and Ivy rolled her eyes. Elena responded by flipping herself over and covering her face with the pillows. "Aw, don't worry. I'm sure we've all got some embarrassing things about ourselves. Like that Aaron guy on the other team. I think he's gay."

"Oh, really?" Ivy raised her eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

"I dunno," The other girl shrugged, "My gaydar senses were going crazy around him. Same for that Carter guy, but not as much. Aaron just _screams_ homosexual."

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to _have_ a gaydar," Ivy rolled over, "Are you sure it's just because they didn't hit on you on the way here?"

"Of course not," Adriana scoffed. "I know gay people when I see them. Not that I have anything against them, of course. They just stand out."

"Whatever you say," the goth girl sighed. "I wonder if the guys are getting along as well as we are…"

**OoO**

**Chaotic Fish Cabins (Male)**

It was mostly silent in the cabin.

"So… anyone want to play some cards?" Rafael asked, pulling a deck of the said cards from a nearby drawer. They were old and torn, but still useable if one was careful.

The other three males gave him odd looks before turning their backs to him. Rafael sighed. Logan didn't seem to like him very much, Ryoga didn't talk much at all unless it was to or about his sister Kasumi, and the most he got out of Gordon was a simple, "I'll take this bed" upon entering the cabin.

He was feeling a little lonely.

**OoO**

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Female)**

Kasumi and Kaycee had really hit it off. The two were talking to each other the entire walk to the cabin, and didn't take a single break in their conversation even after they were settled in bed. Francesca had taken to rolling her eyes and covering her ears as best as she could with her pillow. Mei, on the other hand…

"Shut up!" She shouted, jumping from the top of her bunk down to the floor with a loud _boom_, "We're trying to sleep!"

"… But we aren't tired," Kasumi said softly, "And there's nothing else to do…"

"Then… I don't know! Just stop talking!" Mei shouted exasperatedly. "We don't care about your silly little crushes on the hosts, just… be quiet!"

"You go, girl," Francesca smiled from her bed.

Kaycee blushed. "Is my crush on Chris really that obvious…?"

"As obvious as the nose on your face," the Italian replied, causing the other girl to subconsciously cover her nose.

"I don't have a crush on the hosts," Kasumi frowned. "I just said that I thought that Alec is really nice."

"Which will eventually lead into a crush, which will eventually lead into heartbreak. Trust me, kiddo, don't get attached."

"Alec doesn't seem like a heartbreaker," Kaycee spoke.

"Then in-game relationship will happen, and it'll ultimately screw you over. Now shut up and go to bed before I unleash Mei on you. She seems like a warrior, so she'll screw you over badly."

"Thank you," Mei smiled. "But really, I'm sorry for snapping like that. I just… trying to sleep, yes?" No one corrected her sentence. "We'll start over fresh tomorrow. Just… sleep now. Then talk later. Okay?"

"… Okay!" Kaycee smiled. "Good night!" She flipped over and immediately went to bed.

Kasumi blinked once before nodded. "I understand. Good night… afternoon… I'm not sure what to call it."

"Just… shush." Francesca closed her hand in a closed motion, "And sleep."

**OoO**

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Male)**

"Anyone disappointed with the name we got?" Carter asked upon entering the cabin with his fellow teammates. Riley and Aaron placed their bags down and shook their heads.

"I'm fine with it," Riley shrugged.

"I like it," Aaron smirked. "We can beat those fish at anything. After all, they're fish! We need like, land-based challenges, you know? That'd be a great advantage."

"… They aren't literal fish, Aaron," Riley sighed. Aaron shrugged and randomly chose a bunk for himself, plopping down on it.

"So what'd you think of that first challenge? Pretty intense, huh?" The blonde asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"I didn't think it was that bad, really," Carter shrugged. "At least until I got lost. That was a bit irritating, but not too horrible."

"Same, minus the getting lost part," Riley laughed. "I actually thought it was pretty fun! Except for the danger of getting crushed."

"What do you think our next challenge is going to be? It's an eliminating thing, right?" Aaron asked, settling in his bunk.

"Mm, I think so," Carter nodded. "Apparently it's going to be pretty exhausting, if we're required to get over twelve hours of sleep just to prepare for it."

"Twelve hours of sleep isn't going to help us much," Riley pointed out. "There's a limit to how much sleep is good for you, you know."

"I know that," the brown haired teenager responded with a shrug. "But does Chris?"

"Probably not," Aaron laughed, "But I am really curious to see what's in store for tomorrow. We need to win – I kind of like our team how it is now."

"Agreed," Riley nodded. "It'd be a shame to lose a member so early… And we're already at a disadvantage – the other team has one more person than us."

"What do you expect? The number of contestants weren't even." Carter sighed. "After tonight, they will be. Either we'll be down by two, or we'll be even. Hopefully, it'll turn out to be the latter."

"I hope so, too."

**OoO**

"Good afternoon, campers! How was breakfast?" Chris asked them upon entering the cafeteria. Most of the teenagers (minus Brooke) had completely ignored his orders to get plenty of sleep and ended up staying awake for most of the night, causing nearly all of them to sleep in. The host tried waking them all up via screaming at each cabin with a megaphone, but nothing seemed to work. Brooke couldn't wake up the girls in her own cabin.

"I think I'm going to die." Francesca gagged. "You need a better cook."

"My cooking is great!" Chef Hatchet shouted at her from inside of the kitchen. "You just don't know good food when you see it!"

"Uh, mine was moving. And blinking at me. I'm pretty sure food isn't supposed to do that," Gordon pointed out. Chef responded by throwing a wooden spoon at him. He quickly ducked under, and the object instead hit Aaron, who was standing directly behind him, in the face.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you aren't fond of his cooking," Chris waved them all off, "We've had three other seasons of contestants complaining about it. We're used to it. Would you like me to cook for you instead?"

"Oh, _hell_ no." Adriana deadpanned.

"I would," Kaycee and Elena spoke up at the same time, and the two girls turned to give each other strange looks.

"Hey, where's the other kid? I forgot his name," Rafael pointed out, noticing that Chris was alone today.

"Oh, you must be talking about Alec. Funny story, actually," Chris chuckled. The campers looked at him oddly. "He asked me what today's challenge was, since, y'know, I don't tell him these things. I decided, why not, and told him what it was. He then decided to freak out and run away, but I caught him! I'm fast like that."

"… What did you do to him?" Brooke frowned.

"Nothing bad, I promise. At least, not yet." The sadistic host chuckled evilly. "This'll come in play later. Right now, get acquainted with your teammates. We'll be heading into the forest at five o'clock."

"What time is it now?" Ryoga asked.

Suddenly, a large glop of… _something_ came flying out of the kitchen and on the table in front of Gordon, who immediately made a face and took a step back. The glop rearranged itself to resemble a clock. Upon closer inspection, the clock read '3:45'.

"… That's actually kind of really scary," Mei shuddered.

**OoO**

About an hour later, the campers all assembled in front of the forest, waiting for their horrible host to arrive. Hopefully with his co-host in tow. They all sighed when he appeared with Chef instead.

"Wait…" Ivy came to a realization. "Is Alec part of our challenge?"

Chris laughed. "Kind of. Alec isn't _part _of your challenge – he _is_ your challenge!" The campers all turned to each other with confused and odd faces. "Chef here is going to give everyone a little bazooka that shoots nets. You all are going to enter the forest and search for him. When you find him, simply shoot at him and drag him back here! That's your entire challenge."

"… That's the weirdest challenge I have ever heard of," Carter frowned.

"There are a few rules, of course," the host turned to the side and gestured for Chef to start getting the bazookas ready, "One, you may not shoot at your own members. Two, you also can't shoot at members from the other team. The only thing you can shoot at is Alec. And that's really fun to say, so I'll say it again. Only shoot Alec. If one team catches him, the other team can steal them and claim victory for themselves. You have all night to find him. Whichever team loses goes to the campfire tonight to vote someone off, so try your best! … Or not, I really don't care."

"Wait, how did you get Alec to agree to this?" Kasumi asked, blinking.

"He didn't. Remember? This afternoon, he said that Alec tried to run away. Then I guess Chris manhandled him or something to get him to stay," Aaron shrugged.

Chris made a face. "Uh, no. I got Chef to help. We managed to wrestle this little device on him that will detonate if he stays in one spot for more than a minute at a time." He smiled.

The campers stared at him with horrified faces. "And… the producers _let you do this_?" Riley asked incredulously.

"Well, I had to sneak this one past them, but oh well. But hey! On the bright side, if it goes off, you'll know exactly where he is!" Most of them weren't amused. Adriana seemed to not be paying attention, and Francesca seemed to be on the verge of laughter. Logan seemed like he didn't care either way. "… Right. Get your bazookas."

* * *

"_So this is my first time in the confessionals," Elena said, sitting inside of the infamous wooden box. "And… It's kind of cool, yet kind of disgusting at the same time. I like Chris and all, but… That's actually kind of cruel. How Alec got the job of co-host, I have no idea, and I'll probably never know. But… at least he doesn't have to suffer through Chef's cooking."_

* * *

"_Ugh. Who cleans this place? … Oh right, probably nobody." Adriana sighed. "I hate this game, and I've only been here for one day. I want to go home, but not without the money… I'll just have to tough this out. After all, how hard could catching one scrawny teenager be?"_

* * *

_Aaron sat awkwardly inside of the outhouse, constantly squirming around. "This is going to take a bit getting used to…" He shrugged. "Oh well. I like my team. There are only three guys on it, including me, but we're a pretty tight group. I like Carter, and I like Riley. I like Alec, too. He seems like a nice kid – too bad he's working under Chris… But maybe I can woo some advantages out of him…?" He laughs._

* * *

After about ten minutes, every camper was equipped with a bazooka. "You might want to be careful with those things," Chris warned. "Accidentally fire it, and you're out of ammo. We didn't supply the forest with any extra nets, so your one shot counts."

"Wait," Riley spoke up, "How are we going to recognize him? Is he wearing the clothes he wore yesterday, or…?"

"Oh, trust me," Chris laughed. "You'll know when you see him." Next to him, Chef also chuckled darkly. The campers stared at them oddly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" And off they went.

As soon as they entered the forest, both teams immediately split and went in different directions in search of the teenager. Chaotic Fish moved west while Rabid Bunnies moved east. Some members of both teams took up an odd way of moving, however…

**OoO**

Mei leapt up onto the trees and quickly moved throughout the forest by just jumping from tree branch to tree branch. She moved faster than everyone else on her team, and they were beginning to get exhausted just trying to run after her.

"Slow down, woman!" Francesca shouted. "We're not all superwomen like you!"

"Hm…" Kasumi took a deep breath and quickly scaled a tree. She made it up to Mei's height in no time and smiled innocently at the other girl. Mei responded by frowning and jumping to another tree, doing a little twirl in the air as she did so.

"Show off," Carter muttered.

* * *

"_It's better watching it in person," Carter spoke in the confessional booth. "Like, she was just jumping everywhere, and it was just so cool to watch. I kind of wanted to climb up there and do it too, but then I'm not sure I would be able to pull it off as well as those two girls." He laughed. "But hey, with those two on our team, we have this challenge in the bag."_

* * *

"You're just jealous!" Kasumi laughed, not unkindly.

"If he's not, I sure as hell am!" Francesca yelled up to the girls. "Hey, if you're going to be speeding around like that, why not just go on ahead without us? We can search around here, while you two go search… everywhere else faster?"

Kasumi looked over to Mei, as if asking for approval. The other girl simply shrugged and continued her tree jumping activity, scouring the forest floor for any sign of her target. Kasumi quickly followed after her.

"… Yeah, I don't think we're finding him anytime soon," Aaron sighed. "Think the other team found him already?"

"I would scream if they did," Carter muttered, gripping his bazooka tighter. "Five minutes in and they get a win quickly? Unfair. Chris would probably penalize them for making it too short, anyway."

"That's my Chris for you!" Kaycee smiled happily, silent up until then. Aaron raised an eyebrow at her.

"You actually like the creep? That's a bit… weird."

"He's so hot," the girl sighed melodramatically, "How can you _not_ like him?"

"They're straight, that's why," Francesca muttered, heaving her bazooka over her shoulder. "I don't think straight guys think of Chris the same way you do."

"Hey, hey, don't infer things about me," Aaron frowned. He lifted his arm and jabbed at his chest proudly. "I'd like you to know that I am _not_ straight. Those other two? Maybe. But not me! And I really don't mind! It's not that I don't like females, I'm sure you two are quite _wonderful_ ladies, but my romantic interests lie with men."

Carter whistled. "Pretty brave of you to admit that on national television." Riley nodded in agreement.

Aaron smiled. "I've never been a shy person."

* * *

_Carter stared straight ahead with a blank face. A long moment passed without him saying anything. Finally, he spoke up. "I only wish…"_

* * *

**OoO**

The Chaotic Fish really weren't doing that much better than the other team.

"How hard is it to find such a frail looking kid?" Adriana shouted, waving her bazooka dangerously everywhere. "Hey, geek guy! If you can hear me, come out here so I can shoot you!"

"That's a real winning strategy," Gordon deadpanned. The girl responded by shoving her weapon into his face. He didn't even flinch.

"Hey, hey," Rafael held up his hands, careful not to drop his own bazooka, "It's only the first challenge, no need to make enemies this early into the game. We haven't even been looking for ten minutes – Chris said we had the entire night to. He wouldn't have said that if it wasn't goin to take a while, right?"

"I don't know, he's pretty weird," Ivy shrugged. "What do you think, Brooke? You seem smart."

Brooke blinked and turned to face her teammates. "O-oh. I… I don't really know yet. I've seen some episodes of the previous three seasons, and I really don't know what goes on in his head. But I think it'll take a while to find Alec, at the rate we're going and how large this forest is."

As his teammates conversed with each other, Ryoga had been preoccupied with scaling a tree. Only when he was at the very top did anyone notice what he was doing. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Adriana shouted, shaking her fist up at him. "Come back down here!"

"Wait," Gordon held up a hand to stop her before she went on another rage, "This can actually work out for us. If he can leap from tree to tree, he'll be able to cover more ground than all of us together at a faster rate. Let him scour a forest and get back to us if he finds anything."

"… That's a good idea," Rafael whistled. "Good thinking, Ryoga!" He flashed him a thumbs up. Ryoga simply looked off to the side and jumped away.

The remaining teammates on the ground looked around when suddenly a rustling noise was heard. Readying their bazookas in case it was their target, they crept closer to the source of the noise…

… Only to discover that it was Logan, in some sort of wrestling match with the thick vines hanging from the trees.

"Whoa, dude," Rafael sighed, putting his bazooka down. "If you're going to stray from the group, at least have the courtesy to tell us first…"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Logan responded. "No one was saying anything important, so I went to find him on my own."

"Uh, yeah, we'd like you to tell us before you leave," Adriana challenged. "For all we know, you could have been eaten by a crocodile or something."

"No crocodiles here, is there?" The strong male turned to flash her a grin. "And besides, I could take it head on."

"You could not."

"Could so."

"Could not."

"Could so."

"Could no—"

"Okay, okay, we get it." Rafael interrupted, stopping the conversation before it gave him a headache. "You two can argue all you want back at camp, but staying here and arguing isn't going to do anything. We need to do this challenge."

"We're at a slight advantage," Gordon spoke up. "Our team has one more person than the other team."

"See?" Rafael smiled. "And we want to keep that advantage, don't we? So don't fight!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Adriana scoffed, pushing past him. "I say we should split up. Cover more ground that way. It's faster and more better than working in a group, right?"

"More efficient," Gordon corrected. "And I suppose. Unless anyone else has any other ideas?" No one responded. "It seems we're splitting up, then."

* * *

"_I don't like that Gordon guy," Adriana huffed in the confessional. "He thinks he's so smart, all 'silent and mysterious' type, then suddenly speak up with these ideas when we're in the challenge. I'm actually surprised when he agreed with me. Then again, I don't really like anyone on my team. _Especially _Logan. Arrogant. Of course, I'm arrogant too, but I make it sexy."_

* * *

"_I think I'm the odd one out among my teammates," Brooke said. "They don't really pay much attention to me unless it's a group opinion thing. And even then, they tend to forget I exist. Sure, I don't stand out and lash out against everybody like Adriana, or stand out in appearance like Ivy, or even possess any useful physical strength like Logan, Ryoga, and Rafael… But I'm just as part of the team as they are. I'd like to be noticed more, even a little."_

* * *

**OoO**

A couple of hours passed with no progress from either team. The Rabid Bunnies chose to search together, minus Mei and Kasumi. They did run into the girls quite a few times, but never did they find anything of interest. The Chaotic Fish members did get lost often, but managed to meet up with their teammates and eventually chose to just search together.

It quickly grew dark, and eventually hardly anyone could see. Brooke had discovered a flashlight on the bazooka and quickly deduced that Chris or the developers had placed it there specifically for night, which the Chaotic Fish was grateful for. The Rabid Bunnies went an extra thirty minutes without noticing it, but Francesca found it in a fit of range, and they became even with the other team. Oddly enough, neither team ever ran into each other.

"I am so sick of walking," Aaron complained. "What if the other team already found him and Chris didn't bother announcing it?"

"That would just be cruel," Carter muttered, equally as exhausted. "But I wouldn't put it past him."

"I'm actually kind of hungry…" Riley sighed. "I'll take Chef's food, even."

"I'm not sure I would go that far," Carter laughed, "But I'm hungry, too."

"Oh, shut up about food," Francesca muttered. "I'll end up eating you three before the night is over."

"That's gross," Kaycee frowned. Francesca shot her a look and she quickly shied away.

They heard rustling above them and looked up to see Mei and Kasumi, both dirty but smiling triumphantly. Aaron immediately hoped for the best. "What is it? Did you find him?"

"We did!" Kasumi said happily. "Turn off the lights on your bazookas."

"Are you crazy?" Francesca asked, surprised. "We'll practically be blind!"

"That's the point," Mei said. "Chris said Alec would be noticeable. Turn off your lights. He's wearing glow in the dark material. And it's bright."

"… What if he's been sneaking past us the entire time we had our lights on?" Carter whispered, turning the light on his bazooka off. "I think I'd scream."

"We should ask him once we catch him," Riley responded. Soon, the Rabid Bunnies were completely shrouded in darkness. Off in the distance, they saw a faint green glow that was moving around quickly. "Is that him?"

Mei nodded, even though her teammates couldn't see it. "Yes. Be careful, don't make any loud noises."

Before anyone could take a step, however, a loud _boom_ went off, and the green glow seemed pushed to the side by something, accompanied by a shout of surprise. Many bright lights appeared in the distance, and loud footsteps were heard. It was the Chaotic Fish.

"We got him! Holy shit! Ryoga, your plan worked! I freaking love you, man!" Adriana was heard shouting happily, jumping up and down in excitement.

"And we only had to use one net," Gordon was heard. "Nice shot, Logan."

"Don't thank me, thank my skills." The eye-rolling that ensued was almost audible.

"Aw shit, are you kidding me?" Francesca whispered furiously, hiding with her team behind the bushes, still enshrouded in darkness. "All this work and they got him first? That's not fair!"

"Wait," Carter whispered, "Chris said we could steal him for our team. We might as well drop our bazookas – we won't need them anymore." The Rabid Bunnies slowly lowered their weapons and crept their way closer to the other team.

Adriana was heard laughing. "Haha! Aw, that's cute. What the hell did Chris make you dress up in, geek?"

"He forced me to…" was the soft reply from the familiar voice of the co-host.

"That's pretty sad," Rafael said, but it seemed he too was about to laugh. The Rabid Bunnies poked their heads out of the bushes and nearly burst into hysterics upon what they saw.

The Chaotic Fish all had their bazooka lights trained on Alec, who was wearing a neon green shirt with matching shorts… and a set of bunny ears. "It was to 'get me in the role', he said," Alec muttered, his face a deep red. Around his neck was a metallic collar. "And if you're going to carry me back, you might want to hurry before this goes off and I die… I'm so exhausted…"

"Ah, right. That's probably important." Rafael handed his bazooka off to Brooke and made his way over to Alec.

Suddenly, Aaron burst from the bushes, screaming his head off like a maniac. He quickly ran over to the stunned Rafael and efficiently snatched Alec from his arms, pivoting on his heel and running back to where they had entered the forest. His teammates, also caught by surprise, quickly scrambled up to follow him.

"What the hell? No! Don't let them get away!" Adriana screamed. Rafael quickly took his bazooka back from Brooke, and a wild chase ensued.

The Rabid Bunnies, without their bazookas, had no light and thus kept stumbling into trees and tripping over bushes. The only light source they had was the glow coming from Alec's shirt and shorts. They were all too wary of the crazy lights being shined from the other team behind them.

"Ow, ow, ow! I hate this mission! I hate it so much!" Francesca complained, accidentally getting scratched by tree bark.

"I had it bad, too…" Alec said softly. "I haven't slept all day…" He sounded as if he was going to pass out at any second.

"Hey, hold on!" Aaron whispered as loud as he could without alerting the other team of their whereabouts, "We're almost done with this challenge, okay? Then Chris will take the collar off you and get you to bed. I'll kill him if he doesn't."

"Really," Carter muttered. "This was just really cruel on you, Alec."

"Agreed," Riley said. Above them, Kasumi nodded. She and Mei had stayed on the tree branches the entire time, feeling more comfortable up there rather than running on foot with the others.

A few more moments of stumbling around, and the Rabid Bunnies finally found themselves at the entrance of the forest. They quickly ran through, ignoring the Chaotic Fish making mad grabs at the backs of their shirts, trying to pull them back and take Alec.

Chris looked surprised upon seeing them, but grinned at their dirtied states. "Looks like you all need a shower."

"Whatever!" Aaron shouted, carrying Alec over to him. "Take off the collar! Now!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. It was never going to go off…"

"… You mean you scared him into constantly moving around? When there wasn't even a real threat?" Carter asked in disbelief.

"Yep! It'd be way too easy if he just stood in one place and let one team catch him," Chris shrugged before snapping the collar off Alec's neck. He tossed it into the garbage can. "So I 'scared' him into constantly running around, yes."

"I hope you die," Francesca muttered before collapsing onto the ground. Chris ignored her.

A few moments later, the Chaotic Fish finally broke out of the woods and deflated upon seeing the Rabid Bunnies plus Alec all lying unconscious on the ground. Adriana cursed and punched Logan, who immediately punched her back. Rafael stopped them before a war could ensue.

"Chaotic Fish… You know what this means for you all, right?"

"We get to be put out of our misery?" Ivy asked hopefully.

"One of you does!" Chris said happily. "We might as well do the campfire ceremony now, seeing how it's still dark out and the other team doesn't look like they'll be waking up soon… Come along, campers!"

* * *

"_Worst. Challenge. Ever." Adriana punctuated each word. "Never again do I want to go through something like this. All for nothing, too!"_

* * *

"_That was… disappointing," Gordon sighed. "I really thought we were going to win that one. Oh well. Looks like we're losing a member of our team tonight… I'm not worried, though. So far, I haven't made myself to be a threat nor detrimental to the team."_

* * *

"_Rafael kind of screwed up there," Elena said. "I think he should be worried tonight…"_

* * *

"_I'm kind of freaking out," Rafael said nervously. "It's kind of my fault we lost Alec, and we were so close! I don't want to be the first one voted off… I'll understand if I am, but I don't want that person to be me."_

* * *

"_Goodbye, Rafael." Logan smirked._

* * *

"_I'm not sure what to think of the results of today's challenge," Ryoga looked off to the side. "Technically, it is mostly Rafael's fault. But I guess some of the blame could also be pinned on… well, I hope not. I'd say it's looking pretty bleak for Rafael, though."_

* * *

"_What was that?" Ivy asked incredulously. "Seriously, what was that? We literally had him! Ugh. I'm just… I'm so disappointed in my team right now."_

* * *

"_I'm not sure who I want to vote for," Brooke said softly. "I think I'm safe, though. No one really acknowledges my presence, so… I'd be pretty annoyed if I'm the first one out. But I think I'm good. What I need to focus on is who I should vote for… I'm torn…"_

* * *

"Welcome to your first campfire ceremony, Chaotic Fish," Chris spoke up, standing behind his usual podium. "We're going back to our old roots and using marshmallows as a means to declare who's safe, and who isn't. Last season, we used radioactive marshmallows to give to the loser, where he or she would then leave the island via the Hurl of Shame. I… really liked that idea, so we're bringing it back." The Chaotic Fish groaned.

Chris continued, "Let me go over the rules. I have with me seven marshmallows." He held up a plate of marshmallows, as if to prove his point. "There are eight of you. Whoever does not get a marshmallow will be forced to leave Camp Wawanakwa on the Hurl of Shame. And they may not come back. _Ever_. Got it?"

"We're all familiar with the rules, Chrissy," Adriana said, taking pleasure in the face twitch that resulted from the host. "Just get on with it."

"Fine. The first marshmallow goes to… Brooke." The girl smiled as the marshmallow was tossed at her, and she caught it with both hands.

"Ivy." Ivy was satisfied, catching her marshmallow.

"Elena." Elena breathed a sigh of relief, catching her ticket to stay.

"Logan." Logan looked content with himself, but he never looked worried in the first place.

"Gordon." Gordon caught his marshmallow without a word or discernible facial expression.

"Adriana." Adriana smirked, catcher her marshmallow.

"I have one marshmallow left. Ryoga, Rafael… one of you is leaving tonight." The two males looked at each other anxiously. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

A few moments of silence. Both Chaotic Fish members were nervous, not sure what to expect. Neither wanted to leave. Chris finally took a deep breath.

"… Rafael." Rafael looked up in complete surprise, almost missing the marshmallow tossed at him.

Ryoga looked down in disappointment. Chris smiled at him. "You know what this means, right?"

"I understand…" He walked over with Chris to the Hurl of Shame. Chef walked along and placed Ryoga awkwardly inside of it.

"Ryoga Lufkin… Any last words before I pull the switch?"

"Tell my sister Kasumi… that I will be rooting for her." With that, Chris pulled down on the lever, and Ryoga went sailing into the air without another word.

Chris chuckled evilly. "I might tell her. Depends if I remember or not." Chef shook his head and walked away. The host turned back to the camera. "So, viewers! That was our second episode, and first elimination! Are any relationships starting to form? Who do _you_ support? Because I'll be guaranteed to ruin them!" He laughed cruelly. "What's next? Find out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Panic!"

**OoO**

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Are you going to answer any of Chris' questions? (You don't have to, but he'll be pretty sad about it…not that you care, I'm sure)**

**Sorry to the creator of Ryoga D:**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! C:**


	4. Day Three: The Cook Off

"Welcome to episode three of Total Drama Panic," Chris smirked, facing the camera with his large smile. "Last episode, we had a crazy challenge in which the campers had to stay up at night trying to find my intern, who had a fake bomb around his neck that would go off if he stayed in one area for too long. Whichever team was the first to find him won immunity, and the other team would go to the campfire ceremony. The Rabid Bunnies won in a last minute upset for the Chaotic Fish, and it seemed for sure that Rafael, the one who lost Alec, was going home. But a surprise occurred, and it ended up being _Ryoga_ going home instead! Which is pretty weird, since looking back at the confessionals, it seemed that everyone was going to vote for Rafael for sure. Looks like a couple of people changed their mind."

He walked around the Dock of Shame, facing the camera all the while. "What will happen in this episode? Since we had an elimination challenge yesterday, we're having a reward challenge today. What will the winning team win? Will any rivalries form? How about romances? Have any alliances started to form? Find out the answer to some of these questions on this episode of Total! Drama! Panic!"

**OoO**

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Female)**

"Eurgh…" Francesca groaned, rolling over on her bunk bed. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, feeling her surroundings and looking around. She was on her bunk bed. But she didn't remember making it back to the cabins…

It seemed that Kasumi and Mei had a similar problem, as they quickly rolled off their bunks and crashed onto the floor, waking up Kaycee. Kasumi's eyes were wide and she looked as if she were about to panic while Mei looked on guard and ready to attack.

"Where are we?" Kasumi asked incredulously, looking around.

"Back at our cabin, I think," Francesca answered, stretching. "Weird. I don't remember coming back here…"

"We collapsed at the entrance to the forest, didn't we? Everyone on our team," Mei pointed out. "Does that mean the guys are at their own cabins?"

"Who carried us back?" Kaycee asked, looking worried. Suddenly, she relaxed. "Actually, if it was Chris, I wouldn't mind…"

"Ew." Francesca made a face. "I think I'd throw up if it were him."

"You're just jealous of how hot he is," Kaycee huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "Hmph."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. She decided to change the conversation. "Anyway, who do you think was voted off the other team last night?"

"Probably Rafael," Kasumi spoke up, stretching and getting off the floor. "He's the one who practically gave Alec to us!" She giggled.

"I agree," Mei nodded. "He seem likely to be vote off."

"I guess we'll find out later today," Kaycee sighed.

**OoO**

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Male)**

Aaron groaned and stretched his body, turning over onto his side… and subsequently falling onto the floor. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Shut up," Carter groaned from somewhere above him, "I'm too tired."

"Wait, where are we?"

"Hell if I know. Just go back to sleep."

"… Are we back in the cabins?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Shush. Quiet time. Sleep time."

Aaron turned his head to look up at Carter, who was huddled under the blankets on his own bunk. Looking around, he found Riley on his own bed, completely knocked out. The blonde scratched his head, wondering who had the strength to carry them all back to their own cabins.

**OoO**

"Thank you, Chef," a familiar voice said happily, not as groggy and sleepy as the day before.

"Whatever," Chef grumbled. "Don't come to me for another favor again, or I'll take your dinner and replace it with one of my own."

"I don't think I'll need to, but I'll keep that in mind," the other person responded, giving the chef an odd look. Chef grunted and left the building, dragging his wooden spoon behind him.

Suddenly, Chris appeared with a big grin on his face. "I have today's reward challenge all planned out~" He sang happily. "And I really think you're going to like it."

Alec stared at him. "I'm going to be hurt again, aren't I?"

"Nope! That all depends on the campers." The host pulled out a large white sheet of paper and a marker. He set the paper flat on the desk in front of his co-host and quickly started scribbling on it. "See, this is how it's all going to go down. We, as in us and the campers, are going to go _here_, where Chef will be waiting for us. Then they'll use _this_, and _you_ will get to be the person they hand it to."

"… So I'm like the judge?" The teen asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Exactly! I'm not going anywhere near here because I don't trust them, so as soon as they start, I'll leave you behind to judge whatever they come up with. But if you don't like this challenge, we can always have a similar one like yesterday…"

"I love this challenge," Alec said quickly, holding the diagram down before Chris could take it away.

The host smiled. "I knew you would."

**OoO**

All of the teenagers were summoned to the cafeteria, where Chef, Chris, and Alec were waiting for them. Many of them had suspicious looks on their faces, but others, such as Elena and Kaycee, looked happily towards Chris and glared at each other when they noticed the other person was looking.

"Welcome, campers!" Chris said happily, spreading his arms out wide, "This is where your first _ever_ reward challenge will take place!"

"Hey," Kasumi spoke up, noticing someone missing, "Where's Ryoga?"

"… Um," Ivy looked away, unsure of how to explain the events of the campfire ceremony.

"He got voted off last night," Chris had no qualms about this, however. "He's gone, Kasumi. Apparently his team thought he wasn't a very good asset to their group, and he went flying off the Hurl of Shame."

"… You brought that back?" Alec asked incredulously.

"Uh, duh. I thought you knew—oh wait, no you didn't. You were sleeping with the Rabid Bunnies."

"Speaking of that," Aaron interrupted, "How did we all get back to our cabins? We all collapsed in front of the forest, last thing I remember."

"I've been wondering that, too…" Francesca mused.

"I got Chef to carry you all back one by one," Alec smiled, "He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Ah." Gordon scoffed, looking away. The others seemed to accept this. Kasumi still looked hung up on her brother, however.

* * *

_Kasumi looked down at her lap, seemingly disappointed. "I was hoping Ryoga would last longer than just one day," she said softly. "It's hard to believe I'm on my own this early."_

* * *

"Anyway," Chris coughed, bringing the original topic back, "The reason why you're here. The first reward challenge! As you all can see, we are currently in the mess hall."

"No duh," Adriana deadpanned. Chris shot her a look, and she rolled her eyes.

"_Anyway_," he enunciated, "You're all in here for a reason. Each one of you is going to be competing against a person from the other team to create the best dish you can using only the ingredients we already have in the kitchen."

"Are any of the ingredients even edible?" Gordon asked.

Chris laughed. "Maybe! I haven't checked if they're expired or not – that's Chef's job. But anyway, you're going to be competing against the other person to create the best dish you can in thirty minutes. Once time is up, ready or not, you will bring your food out here to give to Alec, where he will then taste both dishes and decide which one is better. Whichever dish gets chosen as the best will win a point for the team of the person who made it. There are seven pairs, if one team makes it to four points, it's an automatic victory for them."

"What's the reward if we win?" Kaycee asked.

"I'm glad you asked! If your team wins, you'll all get a free pass out of Chef's meals for the day, and instead get served by Alec. He's pretty good at cooking – I even let him cook my meals."

"Which I feel so honored to do, by the way," Alec rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the first battle will be between Brooke and Riley!" The two campers looked at each other and stood in front of the group. "Get into the kitchen and cook away!"

"Wait," Brooke interrupted, "What are we supposed to cook? Are we supposed to cook a certain food, anything from a category, what?"

"Anything you're good at! Just make cereal if you can't cook, I don't want this place blowing up or you're all hunting for food in the forest. Good luck, campers! And with that, I am out of here." Chris smiled before quickly running out of the mess hall.

"… What's with him?" Riley asked, eyebrow raised.

"He doesn't want to be here in case anything goes horribly wrong," Alec explained. "By the way, you have thirty minutes to cook anything, so I'd suggest starting as soon as possible if you're thinking about making a complicated dish. … Not that I think there's anything available to make a complicated dish with in that kitchen, anyway."

The two contestants entered the dingy kitchen and frowned at the quality. How were they expected to be healthy by the end of the competition, just eating things that came from this dump? Nonetheless, both of them shook their heads and quickly started rummaging around for anything useful they could find.

* * *

"_I thought about making a simple salad," Brooke said, twiddling her fingers in the confessional. "I mean, I know it's not the best thing to make in a competition, but it's not like we're in Hell's Kitchen or anything. I don't know what kind of food Alec likes, but he seems healthy, so… I just took a gamble and rolled with it. I couldn't afford to make anything fancy and screw it up at the last minute, anyway."_

* * *

"_I really wasn't sure what to make," Riley said. "I don't really have that much experience with cooking… I mean, I've taken culinary classes in school before, but we didn't really do anything other than learn how to measure sugar in a measuring cup. Useless things like that, which everyone already knew. So… I just made a breakfast meal, even though it was kind of too late for that. But hey, Chris said anything goes, so…"_

* * *

Neither camper talked much to each other aside from asking for the knife or cutting board. Riley had found a toaster off in the corner, and used it to heat bread into toast. Brooke found a cutting board and some lettuce, and so she immediately set to work cutting it up and adding it in a bowl with any vegetables she could find.

Both were entirely concentrated on their tasks so much that time flew by their heads. Before either of them knew it, time was up. A timed alarm went off in the corner of the kitchen, signaling that it was time for them to stop what they were doing and present their dishes, ready or not.

Brooke went up first. She gulped, holding her salad bowl tightly in her hands. She set it in front of Alec who took a fork and tasted a small bit of it. He took a few more small bites out of it, but Brooke noticed that he seemed to be deliberately ignoring the tomatoes in it.

* * *

"_I don't think he likes tomatoes," she said._

* * *

Riley went up next. In his hands was a plate full of buttered toast and scrambled eggs off to the side. He also carefully held a glass of orange juice, and set both it and the plate in front of the co-host. Alec raised his eyebrow at the meal selection, but didn't say anything about it and took a bite of the toast.

He nodded in satisfaction, and tried the eggs next. His eyes widened and he swallowed it down with a little difficulty. "Um," he started, and Riley knew something was wrong. "Are the eggs even properly cooked…?" Alec experimentally poked the eggs with his fork, and the campers all stared wide-eyed as an uncooked portion started to ooze yolk.

* * *

"_I hope I didn't just lose it for the entire team," Riley said nervously._

* * *

"Oh shit," Adriana whispered. "That really doesn't look good."

"Don't get salmonella!" Carter shouted helpfully.

Alec made a face and purposely ignored the eggs while tasting the rest of the dish – none of the campers could really blame him. He finished off the rest of the orange juice and took a few seconds thinking over his decision.

"The first point goes to Brooke," he said finally, and the Chaotic Fish cheered.

"Cheer up, man," Aaron pat Riley's shoulder comfortingly. "It's only the first round. We can still win this!"

"We better," Francesca muttered. "I am not eating Chef's crap he dares to call food."

"The second round will be between Ivy and Aaron," Alec announced, reading off a small slip of paper Chris left behind. "Your thirty minutes starts now."

* * *

"_I really didn't know what to make," Ivy said. "Alec didn't seem to like tomatoes, from what I saw of him eating Brooke's salad, so… I decided to make sautéed mushrooms. I just really hope he likes them…"_

* * *

"_I read a recipe once about these lemon squares that were makeable in thirty minutes," Aaron explained. "I just hope I got the recipe right, as I'm going by memory…"_

* * *

Like the other two before them, Ivy and Aaron didn't talk much to each other while preparing their dishes. Both of them were going off recipes that took exactly a half hour to make, and they couldn't afford to waste any time by talking to each other.

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief when he found the whipped cream in the far corner of a pantry, and quickly applied it to his rapidly cooling lemon squares. Ivy stayed mostly by the stove, making sure the mushrooms didn't burn, stirring the contents every few minutes.

Eventually, the alarm went off, signaling that their thirty minutes were up. Ivy quickly scraped the mushrooms onto a plate, and Aaron cut his lemon squares into actual squares before leaving the kitchen to present his dish.

Aaron went first for his team this time, bringing his desert over to the co-host and placing it on the table in front of him hopefully. "I hope you like it," he said. "I made it with love." His teammates groaned at the cheesy line, but Alec only laughed awkwardly before tasting it. He closed his eyes and nodded approvingly, earning a relieved sigh from Aaron and cheering from the Rabid Bunnies.

Ivy went next, presenting her sautéed mushrooms. Alec looked down at it before slowly pushing it away, much to her surprise. "Is it too burnt?" She asked, wondering what was wrong with it.

"It's not that," Alec said oddly, "I just… I can't eat mushrooms. The point automatically goes to the Rabid Bunnies." The Chaotic Fish groaned. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's my fault. I should have asked what you could and couldn't eat first," Ivy sighed.

"Just for future reference," Gordon spoke up, "What _can't_ you eat, Alec?"

"Tomatoes, mushrooms, peaches, seafood, and cinnamon," the co-host answered, and Gordon nodded.

"That'll come in handy."

"It would have been a bit helpful if we knew that earlier though," Ivy sighed. "Oh well. We can still win this, right team?" Her teammates cheered loudly.

"The next two up are Elena and Mei," Alec announced. The two girls looked at each other, nodded, and ran inside of the kitchen.

* * *

"_I decided to go with Chinese recipe, of course," Mei nodded. "I'm sure he like it. It doesn't have any of the things he says he can't eat, so he will like it! … I hope."_

* * *

"_I went with a classic," Elena shrugged. "I didn't have much time to think of a recipe, so I just went with something that was relatively easy to make. Hopefully it isn't _too_ simple."_

* * *

Elena immediately took out a frying pan, which Mei frowned at her for. "I need that frying pan," she said, pointing at it, "It's for my ingredient." Elena raised an eyebrow at the odd sentence, but didn't comment on the wrong word.

"Uh, I need it too," the Italian replied, holding the cooking utensil closer to her body, "I won't be very long."

"But I need it now! My recipe take thirty five minute to cook, I need hurry!"

"I'm sorry, maybe there's another pan in there somewhere?"

"Too small!" With that, the Chinese female quickly snatched the pan out of the other girl's hands and heated up the stove, adding all of her ingredients needed quickly inside. Elena stared at her incredulously.

"Sheesh."

* * *

"_Okay, so plan A didn't necessarily work out," Elena shrugged. "I was going to make grilled cheese, but Miss 'I need pan now!' wouldn't let me. I'll need a plan B…"_

* * *

Elena looked around the kitchen quickly, looking for something she could use. Her eyes settled on a box of microwaveable macaroni and cheese in the cabinet, and shrugged. "Better than nothing," she muttered to herself.

Twenty five minutes later, the alarm went off. Both girls quickly gathered up their dishes and brought them out to be judged.

Mei went first. She presented her stir fry proudly to the co-host, who looked down at the colorful arrangement interestedly. He took a tentative bite, before taking a larger one. He smiled and nodded happily. "It's good," he said, and Mei felt accomplished.

Elena went next with her macaroni and cheese. Her teammates groaned and looked away while the other team outright laughed at it. She didn't even bother taking out the macaroni and putting it into another bowl to disguise the fact that it technically wasn't hers.

"I thought you were better than that, sister," Francesca smirked, and Elena looked away.

Alec took a small bite of the macaroni and frowned. "… It's cold," was all he said.

"You didn't even bother heating it back up?" Gordon sounded incredulous, as if he couldn't quite believe it. "If you had an ounce of common sense in your body, you would have known it would grow cold while waiting for the timer to go off."

"Shut up," Elena blushed, looking away. "I didn't have anything else."

"And it shows. Sorry," Alec apologized, looking up sheepishly, "The point goes to the Rabid Bunnies."

The Rabid Bunnies cheered upon reaching their second point. "Two more to go before we automatically win!" Aaron shouted happily. Kaycee jumped up and down, clapping excitedly.

"Team, we need to cook better," Rafael muttered to his teammates. Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Mind offering advice on how?"

"I'll… think of something."

"The next two to cook are Logan and Francesca," Alec announced.

"Let momma show you how it's done," Francesca smirked at Elena, cracking her knuckles and striding into the kitchen. Logan didn't say a word as he entered behind her.

* * *

"_So I didn't really have a plan, walking into that kitchen," Francesca shrugged, "But I was positive I could beat that arrogant looking guy going up against me. He's going to regret even _thinking_ his amateurish dishes could even hold a candle against mine!_"

* * *

"_I didn't want to do the challenge," Logan said. "I don't like my team, I don't like the other team, and I don't like Alec. But I'm stuck with my team for the time being, so I might as well get on their good side and try to win the challenge."_

* * *

Francesca spent five minutes pondering what she was going to cook before saying 'screw it' and deciding to make garlic bread. Chris never said it had to be an actual meal, after all.

Logan just randomly started mixing whatever he could find in a bowl. Bread? In it went. Apples? That was in, too. Ketchup? It looked like it could add spice. For the fun of it, he also decided to add in any mushrooms and tomatoes he could find.

With five minutes left on the clock, Francesca took her garlic bread out of the oven and smiled at the smell that came with it. For sure, she was going to win. She placed the bread on the counter and waited for it to cool down while the timer ticked down.

Logan looked over at her dish and slowly crept over, a container full of salt behind his back. Before Francesca could realize what he was doing, he opened the top and dumped practically the entire contents of the container onto her bread and smiling cockily. She stared wide-eyed at her ruined dish before turning to face him.

"You di-!" The timer rang, cutting her off mid-word. Logan smiled and went to take his dish over to Alec while Francesca was left to stare at the mountain of salt on her bread.

Alec raised an eyebrow at the color Logan presented in his meal, but cautiously took a bite anyway. His eyes widened and he immediately spit it back into the bowl, coughing and holding his neck. Logan turned to see his teammates glaring at him, but he shrugged as if to say that everything was fine.

"What's in this…?" Alec asked as soon as he regained control of his breathing, but it still seemed that his eyes were watering.

"A little bit of everything," Logan answered truthfully.

Suddenly, Francesca exited the kitchen, holding her garlic bread with the salt scraped off it up high. She presented it to the co-host and laid it on the table in front of him, worried about the taste. The male teenager took a bite of it before also spitting it back out onto the plate. Francesca deflated, she was done.

"It's too salty," Alec managed, grabbing for a glass of water. After drinking some of it, he put the glass back down, "I really don't know who to give the point to."

Elena smirked at Francesca's direction. _Way to show me how it's done._ Francesca ignored her.

Finally, the co-host came to a decision. "I guess I'll give the point to the Chaotic Fish, despite Logan seemingly trying to kill me with this dish." Logan shrugged, and walked back over to his stunned teammates.

"We're tied, two-for-two," Brooke spoke up. "We both need two more points if we want to win."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Adriana said in a faux excited voice. Brooke rolled her eyes at her behavior.

"The next two to go up are Gordon and Carter."

"Ooh, fun." Carter smiled as he entered the kitchen, Gordon following behind him.

* * *

"_I paid close attention to his reactions to each dish presented to him so far," Carter spoke up, a smile on his face. "He seems neutral about salad, and he can't eat mushrooms, tomatoes, peaches, seafood, or cinnamon. He doesn't seem to like salty things, either. But I saw his face when Aaron gave him those lemon squares – he looked really happy. Either Aaron's a really good cook, or Alec likes sweets. And I know which one I'm betting on."_

* * *

"_The most positive reaction anyone's gotten out of him so far is when Aaron gave him the lemon squares," Gordon mused. "I think it's a safe bet to go with something sugary."_

* * *

"I know a bit or two about culinary things," Carter stroke up conversation as he gathered all of the necessary ingredients to create his dish, "I actually kind of like this challenge. The fact that we're presenting our food to Alec and not Chef or Chris makes it a lot easier on the nerves, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh, sure." Gordon wasn't really paying attention, instead focusing on gathering his own materials. Carter noticed that the other male didn't want to be disturbed and stopped talking. The two worked in relative silence, both noticing that the other was also making a sweet dish.

"You figured it out too, huh?" Carter asked, leaning over the counter as his food item was currently heating up in the microwave.

"Figured out what?" Gordon asked innocently, adding a scoop of ice cream to the edge of his plate. "The fact that our co-host seems to really like sweets?"

"Yep," Carter nodded. "I'm glad I noticed that. It just may give our teams an advantage in this challenge. The only trouble is if the person can actually bake or not."

"I'm actually quite surprised that the kitchen hasn't blown up," Gordon smirked, adding chocolate syrup over the ice cream. "I'm also surprised that Chef even keeps ice cream in the kitchen. You'd think he'd throw it out the first chance he gets."

"Maybe he's a closet ice cream addict?" Carter shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

"_I like Gordon," Carter smiled. "He seems like a nice enough guy once you get past his silent and creepy first impression. Maybe we can be friends? I doubt it, seeing how we're on different teams and all, but it'd be pretty nice."_

* * *

Before they knew it, the timer went off in the corner, and their thirty minutes were up. "Good luck," Carter said to Gordon, taking his plate and leaving the kitchen. Gordon nodded after him.

The brown haired boy went first, presenting his plate to the co-host. It was a bread-like item, a pale brown in color and much softer looking than Francesca's garlic bread. Sprinkled on top of it was sugar. Alec took a small bite of it and smiled. "It's good," he said.

Gordon went second. He placed his dish in front of Alec and took a step back. His dish consisted mostly of the ice cream with chocolate syrup, and had strawberries on the side. Alec ate the ice cream and a bite of the strawberry before putting it down. "I don't think the strawberries are fresh, but that's not really your fault," Alec shrugged. "Removing the strawberries, you have a pretty simple dish, so… the point goes to the Rabid Bunnies."

Carter raised his arms in the air and gave everyone on his team high fives. Gordon sighed and walked back to his own team, but not before Carter hit his shoulder lightly and offered him a comforting smile. The other male smiled softly back.

"The next two up are Rafael and Kaycee," Alec announced. "The Rabid Bunnies are one point away from winning. If the Chaotic Fish want to win, they must win the next two rounds."

"Shit," Rafael muttered as he entered the kitchen. "I have no clue what to make."

"Don't worry," Kaycee chirped. "I don't know what to make either."

* * *

"_I'm lucky in that I got what seems to be the ditz of the other team as my opponent," Rafael shrugged. "Not to be mean or anything; she just doesn't seem all that bright. Hopefully I can stumble my way around the kitchen and make something that'll win the point for my team… I mean, Logan didn't even try and he still got the point. I can get Alec's approval, too!"_

* * *

"_Hm…" Kaycee muttered, putting a finger to her chin, "I don't know what to make. How did everyone get those ideas when they were up? I can't think of anything! If I were presenting a dish to Chris, I'd probably have an idea in an instant, but I'm not, so… I don't know…"_

* * *

Rafael rummaged quickly through the kitchen, trying to find ingredients he could make into a recipe. Kaycee saw what he was doing and quickly followed suit, looking through things he didn't already look through to get inspired.

"Any idea what you're making?" Kaycee asked after five minutes had passed. From the other side of the room, Rafael shook his head.

"Not a clue," he responded. "I'm just going to make him cereal if I can't find anything soon."

"What if I made him toast?" The girl asked suddenly, and Rafael raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, someone already did that."

"No, like, what if I added something to the toast? Like, instead of adding butter, why not add cinnamon? That would taste good, right?"

"… He can't eat cinnamon, miss."

"He can't? Aw," Kaycee pouted. Rafael suddenly looked up, an idea forming in his head.

* * *

"_Alec may not be able to eat anything with cinnamon in," Rafael said in his confessional, "But what Kaycee just said gave me an idea. I'm going to take a few hints from that breakfast dish presented earlier…"_

* * *

Rafael grabbed a clean frying pan and bread, turning on the stove and grabbing some eggs and maple syrup. Kaycee watched in astonishment before realizing that she still hadn't started making anything.

"I'm just… going to make him cereal," Kaycee said dejectedly, grabbing a bowl and milk from the fridge while heading over to the pantry. Rafael paid her no mind, instead focusing on mixing the eggs, yolk and all, together. "What are you making?"

"You'll see," was the response she received, and Rafael placed both sides of each slice of bread in the egg mixture. As he cooked, she watched absentmindedly, all the while making her cereal.

Eventually, the timer went off. Rafael, finished with his dish, smiled contently as he scooped the food onto a plate and walked out first, Kaycee following behind him. "I present to you," he announced, placing the dish down on the table, "French toast!"

The co-host looked down at the breakfast-like meal before taking a tentative bite. He nodded approvingly. "It's good," he said, and Rafael beamed.

Kaycee emerged from the kitchen with her bowl. "I made cereal!" She claimed, putting the bowl on the table. Aaron face palmed as the Chaotic Fish laughed. Carter groaned.

"… Um," Alec wasn't entirely sure if he should eat the cereal or not, but ate a few bites anyway. "The point goes to the Chaotic Fish."

The team cheered and high fived Rafael as he ran back to them excitedly. Kaycee sighed and walked back to her own team. "… What the hell were you thinking?" Francesca asked incredulously.

"I didn't know what to make!" Kaycee defended.

"Both teams are now tied, three to three," Alec announced. "This next round will decide the winners. Adriana, Kasumi, you two are up."

"I'm going to fry this girl," Adriana smirked as she entered the kitchen after the other girl.

* * *

"_I'm a pretty good cook," Kasumi said in the confessional. "I don't know if Adriana is, but she seems a bit arrogant... It'll be her downfall."_

* * *

"_I've got this in the bag," Adriana boasted. "Little bunnies won't know what hit 'em."_

* * *

Both girls glared at each other competitively before running around the kitchen to gather their ingredients, both knowing what they wanted to make. Kasumi grabbed a large metal bowl and whammed Adriana over the head with it before the other girl could take it – Adriana cursed loudly and instead took another bowl.

They worked hard, and eventually became completely covered in flour. They didn't talk to each other at all, instead the only times they even acknowledged the other girl's presence was when they chose to glare at them.

Finally, the timer went off. Both girls exited the kitchen at the same time to present their dishes. Adriana pushed her way first, placing her food down on the table. It seemed to be a type of bread like from earlier, but had a pinch of flour and sugar above it. On the side was vanilla ice cream, and everything, including the cake, was covered in chocolate syrup.

Alec took a bite of it and set it off to the side. "There's nothing wrong with it, geek! Don't just push it off to the side like that!" Adriana snapped. The co-host sighed.

"It's not that there's anything wrong with it. I just want to try Kasumi's dish next. Then I'll decide the winner of the challenge."

"Fine," the girl muttered, walking off to the side to allow Kasumi to present her own dish. It seemed like a miniature cream-colored cake topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. She had considered putting strawberries on it as well, but then remembered what happened when Gordon tried the same thing earlier. Alec took a bite of the cake, nodded, and brought Adriana's dish closer, judging the two at the same time.

Both teams were on edge, nervous about who would win. Alec would take small bites from both dishes every so often, making them all even more anxious. They were both tied; this would decide the winner…

"Rabid Bunnies win." Their eyes widened and they all jumped into the air, laughing. They ran over to Kasumi and gave her big hugs to thank her. She simply smiled and took it all in.

The Chaotic Fish sighed. Adriana was livid. "What? Are you kidding me? We stayed here for three and a half hours for _nothing_? Why don't I just strangle your skinny little neck, huh? What was so wrong with my cooking?"

"I like cake," was all Alec said sheepishly. The girl jumped to tackle him, but was pulled back by her teammates (sans Logan, of course).

"Calm down, girl," Rafael tried, "It's just a reward challenge. Sure, we'll have to suffer through Chef's food one day longer, but at least we aren't losing another member, right?"

"But I _hate_ Chef's food! Ugh!"

"We all hate his food," Gordon sighed. "Nothing we can really do about it. Kasumi was the better cook, just let it go."

"I will not lose to her!"

"You just did."

"Do you want to die?"

**OoO**

**A/N: Chris was originally going to stay and watch the challenge as it progressed, but I changed my mind. He'll be more prominent in the next chapter, and two certain characters will feature. (If you've been paying attention, it's pretty obvious who they are already lol)**

**I've decided on some of the pairings and rivalries! So far, I've decided on three pairings and three rivalries. Two of the pairings were hinted at in this chapter, see if you can spot them ;D (One of the rivalries was hinted in this chapter as well, but I'm pretty sure you all know what it is lol) Likewise, the other two rivalries were hinted last chapter.**

**Sorry for the lame reward challenge; it was just the first one! The Rabid Bunnies get to have a Chef-free Day Four. Lucky them, huh? Day Four is also the elimination challenge – let's see if they can keep their winning streak going…**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Day Four: The Lives of Our Hosts

**A/N: I have a bit of an announcement at the bottom of the chapter. Two of them, actually. One of them is mentioned briefly in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**OoO**

"Welcome to the newest episode of Total Drama Panic," Chris McLean said with his ever-knowing smile, "Last time, we had a reward challenge. Every single camper had to come up with a dish to serve my intern—"

"Co-host!" a certain voice shouted from off-screen.

"_Whatever_," Chris rolled his eyes, "And he would judge each and every one of them. Whoever made the best dish would win a point for their team, and the first team to make it to four would win. Seven rounds later, the Rabid Bunnies came out on top, and their reward is to not eat Chef's cooking for today, and instead be served by my intern." He paused, waiting for the obligatory interruption. When it didn't come, he simply shrugged and continued, "Today, we'll be having another elimination challenge. Who will be joining Ryoga on Elimination Island? That's totally a thing, by the way. Find out on this episode of Total! Drama! Panic!"

**OoO**

**Chaotic Fish Cabins (Female)**

"I say we should come up with an alliance," Adriana announced the next morning. "That way, if we lose the challenge, we have the majority vote. We can easily pick the guys off one by one and get all of us to the merge."

Ivy, Elena, and Brooke looked up at her interestedly. "That's not a bad idea," Brooke mused, "Using numbers to our advantage."

"I'm fine with that," Ivy said, stretching and laying down on her bed. "Anything that makes the game easier for me to win, I'm up for it."

"I guess I'll agree, too," Elena nodded. "Even if we lose today, we won't have anything to worry about."

"Exactly," Adriana said. "Even if the guys have an alliance of their own, we outnumber them. No matter who they vote for, our target is guaranteed to leave. Unless any of you betray us. You wouldn't do that, would you?" She looked at each of them, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"N-no," Brooke muttered, putting her face closer to her book.

"Why would I break the alliance? Nothing good can come out of that," Ivy looked to the side.

"Same as Ivy," Elena agreed.

Adriana nodded, satisfied. "Good. We'll decide on our first target whenever we lose a challenge. Still try your best today, or I'll beat you up. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"_Actually," Ivy looked around the confessional nervously, "Rafael came up to me yesterday after the reward challenge asking if I wanted to be in an alliance with them, since the guys already know they're outnumbered. They asked me because I seemed the most easygoing and trustworthy out of all of the girls on this team, and they didn't ask Brooke because they didn't know if she would be able to keep it a secret or not._

_She sighed. "Who am I going to side with if we lose…?"_

* * *

**OoO**

**Chaotic Fish Cabins (Male)**

The three remaining guys on the Chaotic Fish all jumped as there was an incessant pounding on the door. After a few seconds, the knocking stopped, and something thudded against the ground. Curious, the three of them each took a single step closer to the door, but no one really wanted to open it to see what it was about.

"Think it's Chef with a gun about to kill us?" Rafael asked half-jokingly.

"Knowing Chris and how this game works, probably," Gordon muttered.

Logan muttered something under his breath, made his way to the door, and opened it fully with a single swing. Gordon and Rafael cautiously walked up behind him, and on the doorstep they saw a single medium-sized cardboard box.

"Be careful," Rafael warned as Logan bent over to pick it up, "The contents might not be happy."

The other male ignored him and set about opening the box. Gordon and Rafael stayed a reasonable distance away, practically glued to the far off wall at the other side of the cabin. Logan reached inside of the box and pulled out… a comb.

"… What?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

Setting the comb on the ground, Logan continued emptying the contents of the box. He found a picture of a man with a giant brown beard, a phonebook, a camera, and an autograph book. The five items were set together, and the three males looked at each of them interestedly.

"What is this?" Rafael asked, pointing down.

"It might have something to do with our next challenge," Gordon mused. "Maybe we're going to have to assign these to something? I don't know, it could be anything."

"I hate this game and everything about it," Logan muttered, going back to his bunk. "Wake me up when it's time to start the challenge."

The two watched him go under his covers, and in just a few seconds, Logan was snoring. Rafael stared at him in disbelief. "Really? Are you sure we can't kick him out of our alliance and ask another girl to side with us again?" Gordon hit him.

**OoO**

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Male)**

The other team had gotten a similar looking cardboard box. They already opened it and dumped the contents on the ground, inspecting each one carefully.

"A toy airplane," Carter said, holding up the small object and waving it through the air.

"A box of crayons," Riley held up the box.

"A cookbook," Aaron flipped through the pages.

"A cell phone that doesn't even work," Carter pushed all of the buttons, but the gadget didn't turn on.

"And a horror movie," they said in unison, looking at the case of the film on the ground.

"I wonder what these are for?" Carter mused, grabbing the movie case and reading the back.

"Maybe it's for the challenge?" Riley suggested, putting the crayons back in the cardboard box it came from. He went to his bed and sat on it, watching the other two.

"These things don't even have anything related to each other," Aaron frowned, putting the cookbook on the floor. "What does a little airplane model have to do with a slasher flick?"

"There has to be _some_ point behind it," Carter said, putting all of the objects back inside of the box, "I think we'll find out later today. Do you think the girls got this, too?"

"Probably, if it's for the challenge," Riley shrugged. "These things never make any sense until Chris tells us."

"Still, I'd like to have _some_ idea of what we're getting into," the brown haired male sighed, jumping onto his own bunk.

"Yeah," Aaron nodded, agreeing. Suddenly, a smile lit up his face. "Hey! We have a Chef-free day today, don't we?"

"Oh yeah!" Riley sat up. "We get to have Alec cook for us this time."

"I hope he's a good cook," Carter sighed.

"Probably, if Chris makes him cook his meals," Aaron said. "I'm sure if Alec wasn't good at cooking, Chris wouldn't let him anywhere near his food."

"True. When's breakfast?"

"It should be in a few minutes."

"Campers!" The familiar voice of Chris McLean called out, echoing throughout Camp Wawanakwa, "It's time for breakfast! Rabid Bunnies, you get a Chef-free day today." The three boys in the cabin all pumped their fists, jubilant. "But Chaotic Fish, you don't! It sucks to be you. Now come on down the Mess Hall and eat, while you're there, Alec has something to tell you."

"What?" The familiar voice of the co-host sounded. "You said you were telling them!"

"I changed my mind," Chris chuckled. "See ya there, campers!" The speakers went off.

"Hm," Carter mused, rubbing his chin, "I wonder what the announcement is?"

"As long as it isn't a sudden elimination, I don't care," Aaron said, running over to the door, "I'm hungry, and that is all on my mind right now."

**OoO**

The members of the Chaotic Fish all stared in envy at the other team as they walked into a mess hall filled with scrambled eggs, ham, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and a whole other assortment of breakfast items. It all looked so fresh, and Kaycee jumped up and down, squealing with joy as she laid eyes on the buffet.

"I think I'm in love," Aaron muttered, quickly making his way towards the table.

"… Where's Alec?" Carter asked, looking around. "I think I want to give him a hug."

"Me too, and I don't even like him," Francesca whispered, walking over to the table as if in a trance.

"Oh, come on! That buffet should have been ours!" Adriana shouted, glaring at the Rabid Bunnies. "That chick's cake thing was _not_ better than mine! I should have won it for our team! Me!"

"Shut up," Gordon muttered next to her. Adriana responded by turning around and lifting him by the collar of his shirt.

"You want to fight?"

"No! No one wants to fight anybody," Rafael intervened, smacking the girl's hand until she dropped his teammate. "Get along! This is why we haven't won any challenges yet; because you never take the blame for yourself! If you would just stop being so stuck-up and selfish, maybe we'll actually _win_ something for once!"

"Shut up! At least I haven't lost our objective to win when he was _right in my arms_!"

"That was a low blow," was Rafael's response.

"Looks like the other team isn't getting along very well," Francesca snickered, stuffing food onto her plate.

"I'm glad we haven't had a serious argument," Kasumi agreed.

"Yeah. We're like the laidback team, just having fun. The other team has the serious people. Which is funny, since, well, they haven't won a single challenge yet." Carter snickered.

"Rabid Bunnies!" Aaron cheered, pumping his fist into the air. His teammates all followed his lead and they stood around the table, shouting their team name and overall celebrating their success in the competition thus far.

"Shut up!" Adriana screamed at them before turning back to Rafael, "Look at that! _Look at that_! They're taunting us!"

"At least they're happy," Elena muttered. "I hate my team."

"I hate you all too," Logan agreed.

"I hate everything!" Adriana shouted. Rafael groaned and plugged his ears.

At that moment, Chris McLean chose that moment to enter the mess hall, Alec in tow. He looked over at both teams and raised an eyebrow at the Chaotic Fish. "You guys aren't going to eat?"

"I'd rather starve than eat the crap that Chef calls food," Ivy deadpanned.

Chris shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway, Alec and I have two announcements to… well, announce, so –"

"Alec!" Carter and Francesca immediately leaped from their table to give the surprise co-host a huge embrace. "Thank you so much for the food! Oh God, I really don't want to go back to Chef's!"

"Hey! My food is amazing!" Chef shouted from the kitchen. "And Fish, if you don't eat it, you're going to have to eat a _double_ portion tomorrow!"

"What?" They all shouted.

"It was part of the rules! Now eat up or double up!" Seven trays came flying out of the kitchen and hit each of the surprised Chaotic Fish members in the face. They all doubled over in pain. Somehow, the slop on each tray managed to not fall off. Gordon picked one up cautiously and turned it upside down; his face paled as it stuck to the bottom of the tray.

"U-um," Alec stammered, "You're… welcome? It was no big deal, really…"

"I think I love you!" Aaron shouted from the table where he was stuffing his face with toast.

"Be careful, he's gay," Francesca whispered into the co-host's ear, "He might really mean that."

"Chris!" A feminine voice shouted out, and Chris didn't even have two seconds to react before suddenly someone barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Carter and Francesca let go of Alec in surprise, and Alec cautiously looked at the ground to see if his boss was alright.

There, snuggling up against his chest, was Kaycee. "I just want you to know," she said, "That you are really the hottest host ever. I love you."

Elena fumed, and Ivy, Adriana, and Brooke slowly backed away from her. She marched forward and grabbed Kaycee by the back of her shirt and lifted her off of Chris, "What are you doing?" She asked in a slow, low voice.

"Just sharing my love for Chris~" was Kaycee's reply. "Why, do you have a thing for him, too?"

Elena's eyes widened in surprise and she almost dropped the other girl. "N-no," she stammered. "I was just wondering… why you attacked our host when he had something to tell us."

"I didn't _attack_ him," was the response, "I merely glomped him."

"… Glomped?"

"Yes! Like… a tackle hug. That's what a glomp is."

"Alright, alright," Chris muttered, standing up and dusting himself off. "Kaycee, never do that again."

"Aw." Kaycee frowned and Elena smirked.

* * *

"_I still don't like that girl," Elena huffed._

* * *

"I'm just going to forget that ever happened," the host continued. "Now Carter, Francesca, go back to your breakfast." The two nodded and quickly did as they were told. Chris looked around before continuing, "And you two," he pointed at Kaycee and Elena, "Take five big steps away from me."

The others snickered as Elena dropped Kaycee and together the two made the distance between themselves and the host larger. "That's good," Chris nodded. "I like my personal space."

"But you keep Alec next to you," Brooke pointed out.

"That's because he's my co-host, and I like to use him as a human shield in case something like this happens. I couldn't use him this time because _some people_," he narrowed his eyes in the direction of Carter and Francesca, who pretended to be busy stuffing their faces, "Crowded him. So no more of that."

"I think I can make my own rules of what they can and can't do to me," Alec muttered, looking off to the side.

"Haha, no." He dusted himself off once more before continuing. "Anyway, we have two announcements today. The first is, we're going to have each of you answer fan mail!"

This caught the attention of most of the campers, as they looked up from their food in interest. "Fan mail?" Riley asked, his mouth full of food.

Chris looked at him in disgust. "… Yes. Apparently we're getting really good ratings from the fans, so we're going to be accepting letters for you all! Each letter can be how much they like you, or any questions they have for you. You'll all be answering them in your confessionals."

"Question." Francesca raised her hand.

"What?"

"Is it just us, the contestants, or are you, Chef, and Alec doing it too?"

"We're doing it too." Alec looked up at him in surprise.

"We are?"

"Yep!" He spread his arms out wide, nearly whacking his co-host in the face. Alec muttered something under his breath. "And that concludes the first announcement. You'll learn more about it when we actually get mail. Now for the second announcement! Take it away, Alec."

Alec sighed. "The second announcement deals with today's elimination challenge." The contestants looked up again, more interested in this one. "Today, we'll be having a sort of trivia."

"I'm good at trivia," Brooke chirped.

"That may be so," Chris interrupted, "But this trivia is about _us_!" He wrapped an arm around Alec and pulled him closer, much to the smaller male's chagrin. Kaycee and Elena looked on in jealousy. "The hosts!"

"That's actually the first time you called me a host…" Alec whispered.

"Wait, so that's what the stuff we got in the boxes was about?" Gordon asked. "They had something to do with you two, didn't they?"

"You got those too?" Riley asked, finishing off his orange juice. "What about the girls?"

"I got Chris' autograph!" Kaycee squealed, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket and waving it around excitedly. Elena looked at her, surprised. "It came in the box! It was for me!"

"I found it," Mei muttered, "She took it from me as soon as I touched it."

"Mine!" Kaycee shouted in glee.

"No fair," Elena muttered.

"Yes," Chris nodded, "That's what the stuff you got in the boxes was about. Each of you received a box filled with items related to the interests and lifestyles of one of us. That was your only hint and the only help you'll receive in this challenge."

"That's not fair," Brooke sighed. "We don't even know much about you two."

"I asked him to postpone this challenge," Alec shrugged, "He said no and sent the boxes off anyway."

"This makes it that much harder for you all!" Chris laughed evilly. "Finish up your food and we'll get started."

"But it's only morning," Mei pointed out.

"I don't care! I have an interview at three o'clock sharp, and I want to get this over with by then! So hurry up!"

"Why not just have Alec do the challenge?" Brooke asked. Alec frowned.

"I tried to," Chris shrugged, "But he complained. I didn't really want to deal with it, so I decided to host it early. But hey, the bright side is that the losing team has a few hours to decide who they want to vote off!"

"You'll be back by the elimination campfire?" Alec asked.

The host laughed. "Maybe! Depends on if I feel like coming back or not. In the case that I don't feel like doing it, you'll be doing it instead, Alec!"

"What?"

"Let's go! Bring your food out if you want, I'm impatient." With that, Chris ran out of the mess hall. Elena and Kaycee quickly followed him, glaring and shoving each other as they did so. The Rabid Bunnies quickly stuffed their plates with as much food as they could and ran out while the Chaotic Fish didn't even bother with preserving theirs. Alec sighed and walked out.

Just outside the mess hall were two large wooden podiums. Chris stood behind one, ordered Elena and Kaycee to stay at least twenty feet away, and motioned for Alec to stand behind the other one. "Campers!" The host shouted. "Take a seat with your teams! Chaotic Fish, sit in the blue chairs. Rabid Bunnies, sit in the red chairs. I hope you remembered what items you got in the boxes!"

"Can we go back and check?" Mei asked. Chris laughed at her.

"No!"

"When did these chairs and podiums get here?" Gordon asked, sitting down and looking around. "They weren't here before we entered the cafeteria."

"I had my intern Cam set them up while you guys were in there," Chris waved it off, "You might see him later."

"What are these strappy things?" Kasumi asked, holding up a flexible strap made of a type of material.

"Strap those around your waist," Chris instructed, and the campers did so, albeit warily. Alec paled.

"I don't think you should do that—"

"Strap them or you'll automatically lose the challenge!" The co-host was interrupted, and the campers quickly made the straps tighter. "Good."

Chef exited the mess hall and applied some sort of glop to the ends of each strap and pulled on them – they were fastened securely.

"… Is this some kind of glue?" Brooke asked, experimentally tugging on her strap. "It looks kind of like what we were supposed to eat for breakfast…"

"That's because it is!" Chef shouted at her. Having taken a bite of the glop she was served at breakfast, Brooke nearly gagged.

"Everyone settled?" Chris asked, and Chef nodded. Alec stood behind his podium nervously, twiddling his fingers. "Good! This is how it's going to work. I ask a question about either Alec or myself, and you guys have to answer! Simply use the buzzer on the left armrest of your chair to buzz in and say your answer. There is one catch, however – get the question wrong, and this happens!" He took out a mechanical gadget with a single button on it and pressed it –

_BZZZZZ._

Everyone screamed and shouted in surprise as suddenly they were introduced to a current of electricity conducted through the metal chairs. They all gripped the armrests as hard as they could, and as soon as the electricity left their bodies, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Brooke shouted.

"My stomach feels _horrible_," Adriana complained. "And I didn't even get to eat breakfast!"

"You had the chance!" Chef shouted at her. "You eat double tomorrow!"

"_NO!_"

The Rabid Bunnies laughed at the other team's predicament, albeit painfully. They had the sense to put their own food on the ground before sitting in the chairs, and as such it was untouched and still perfectly good to eat.

"You don't want your team to get shocked? Then answer the question correctly! That also happens if you shout your answer without buzzing in first." Chris laughed. Alec sighed next to him.

"Are you all ready?" The co-host asked, shuffling through his index cards of questions.

"No," both teams answered. Chris pressed the button and they were all shocked once more. "Okay, okay, we're ready!"

"That's what I like to hear. First team to ten points wins." Chris smirked. "Question number one! This one's easy. Who is the host of the Total Drama series?"

Kaycee and Elena buzzed in at the exact same time. "Chris McLean!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell who buzzed in first. The point goes to no one!" He pushed the button, and the screams commenced once more.

"You're going to kill them," Alec muttered.

"Nah, I won't go that far. The producers would kill _me_ like you said they would, so." He shrugged. "Question number two! Alec?"

Alec read the first question he found. "Which one of us likes horror movies?"

"… Uh," both teams thought for a moment. After a few seconds, Aaron buzzed in. "Alec?"

"Correct! Point to the Rabid Bunnies!" They cheered. "Nine more to go for them; Chaotic Fish still have to earn all ten points!" He pushed the button and the Chaotic Fish were electrocuted once more. "Oh, I forgot to mention that if one team gets the point, I'll shock the other. Heheh."

"How did you know?" Kasumi whispered to Aaron.

He shrugged. "I didn't."

"Next question! Who was really popular in high school?"

Gordon buzzed in. "Chris."

"Correct!" The Rabid Bunnies were shocked.

"Um, who has a knack for photography?" Alec asked. The two teams thought for a moment. Elena buzzed in.

"… Chris?"

"That's correct." The Rabid Bunnies were electrocuted once more.

"Is it just me," Ivy whispered to the person next to her, Brooke, "Or are Chris' questions ridiculously easy while Alec's are pretty hard?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "It's not just you."

"I think Chris is only going to ask questions about himself," Logan predicted.

"Next! Which one of us is a social outcast?" Chris asked excitedly. Alec shot him a hurt look.

Adriana buzzed in. "The nerd! Alec!"

"Correct!"

"… I stand corrected," Logan shrugged as best as he could while strapped in the chair.

"The Chaotic Fish currently have three points; Rabid Bunnies, if you don't want to vote someone off tonight, you better step up your game! Next question!"

"When they were six years old, who was nearly tossed out of an airplane?" Both teams snickered.

Logan buzzed in. "Chris."

"I'd do it to him, too," Adriana rolled her eyes.

"Wrong." The Chaotic Fish were caught by surprise as they were suddenly electrocuted. "Point automatically goes to the Rabid Bunnies."

"Two to three, with Chaotic Fish still in the lead," Chris announced. "Now for the next question. Who dropped out of college to peruse a life of fame and fortune?"

Mei practically slammed the buzzer. "You!"

"You who?" Chris asked, amused.

"Chris!"

"Correct!" The Chaotic Fish were electrocuted.

Alec sighed. "I don't even _look_ college age."

"You don't even look high school age," Francesca snickered. Alec frowned at her before reading the next question aloud.

"Who lived in an apartment for most of their life?"

"..." Mei hesitated, but pressed the buzzer again anyway. "Alec?"

"Correct. Point to the Rabid Bunnies."

"Rabid Bunnies have once again taken the lead!" Chris announced. "Next, who was once so bored that they spent around four hours licking a tootsie pop lollipop to see how many licks it would take to get to the center?"

Mei pushed the button again. "Chris. It sounds like you."

"Well, you're wrong!" He pushed the button and the Rabid Bunnies were electrocuted. "It was actually Alec."

Alec shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."

"How many licks _did_ it take?" Carter asked, recovering from his most recent electrocution.

"Uh… I don't have the actual paper with me," the co-host blushed, "But it was somewhere around five thousand."

"You really were bored," Aaron whistled.

"I'll read the next question now," Alec flipped through his index cards. "Who cried on his first roller coaster?"

Adriana buzzed in. "You, nerd!"

"Wrong." The Chaotic Fish were electrocuted once more. "I've never been on a roller coaster."

"Holy shit, you've never been on one?" Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I've got to take you to an amusement park, then!"

"Um… no thanks," Alec looked away sheepishly.

"Next question is," Chris read off his own index card, "Who has a stalker back at home with a crush on him?"

Mei buzzed in for the fourth time, "You, Chris."

"Actually, no." The Rabid Bunnies were shocked. "Alec does."

Alec looked up, slightly interested and confused at the same time. "I do?"

"Yep!" Chris chuckled. "We took some time to ask questions to the people who know you back in Toronto. Someone has a crush on you, kid."

"It's not me, is it?" Aaron asked honestly. Everyone else gave him a weird look.

"… No. You and Alec met for the first time on this show, Aaron."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"What's the point total now, Chris?" Brooke asked.

"Rabid Bunnies have five points, Chaotic Fish have four. We're getting closer, people!"

"The next question is: who once found a huge spider in their bathroom and cried until their mom got rid of it?"

Ivy buzzed in. "Chris."

"Wrong." The Chaotic Fish were shocked. "Point automatically goes to the Rabid Bunnies. It was a really big spider…"

"I could have saved you from it!" Aaron shouted. Alec stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"I think Aaron has a crush on Alec," Kasumi mused.

"Gee, you think?" Francesca muttered.

"Six to four," Chris sang. "Chaotic Fish, you might want to catch up! Next question: who once won a high school talent show simply by being awesome?"

Elena buzzed in as fast as she could, "Chris!"

"Correct!" The Rabid Bunnies screamed as they were electrocuted. "Point to the Chaotic Fish!"

"We need to catch up, team," Adriana announced, "Actually think before you buzz in, though; I don't want to give the other team points for nothing!"

"That's kind of what we've been doing," Logan muttered. Adriana glared at him.

"Next," Alec flipped to another index card, "Who once cried while watching soap operas?"

"I have a question," Gordon spoke up. Chris looked at him.

"What?"

"Did anyone have anything that related to these questions? For example, we had a picture of some short man with a beard, but I haven't heard anything about him yet."

"Oh, he's somewhere in our stack of cards," Chris answered, waving his index card in front of the teams. "I was going to bombard you guys with items relating to every single question, but Alec told me to just give each gender of each team just five each."

"Thank you for the autograph, Chris!" Kaycee shouted excitedly. Elena glared at her. Chris ignored both of them.

"Whatever. Answer the question!"

Mei buzzed in once more. "Alec?"

"Wrong." The Rabid Bunnies were electrocuted. "I don't watch soap operas."

"And Chris does?" Brooke asked. Everyone snickered. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, next! Who once had to walk to the principal's office in nothing but his underwear because the school bullies took his clothes during gym class?" Everyone laughed. The look on Alec's face gave it away.

Riley buzzed in between bouts of laughter. "A… Alec!"

"Correct!" The laughter from the Chaotic Fish quickly turned into screams.

"Lies!" Alec tried. Suddenly his face heated up to a bright red color. He held up his index cards to cover it. "N… never mind."

"Next question!" Adriana shouted.

Alec shied away from the index cards just enough so that he was still able to read it. "Who once lied to his teacher about his homework to get an extension on the deadline?"

Gordon buzzed in. "Chris."

"Correct." The Rabid Bunnies were once again electrocuted. "Chaotic Fish are now in the lead."

"Yes!" Adriana and the rest of the Chaotic Fish cheered at finally taking the lead once again.

"Three more points if the Fishies want to win," Chris announced, "Whereas it's four for the Bunnies. Next question is, who once was asked out by a girl but thought it was just a prank?"

Mei buzzed in for the sixth time. "Alec."

"Wrong!" The Rabid Bunnies were electrocuted. "Maybe you should leave the rest of the questions up to your team mates?"

"No, let her keep answering," Ivy laughed, "Any free points for our team is always good." Next to her, Brooke nodded. Mei looked sheepish and shied away from the unamused stares her teammates sent her.

"Next question: who once threatened to burn down a cinema because they wouldn't let him work there?"

Brooke buzzed in. "Chris."

"Correct." The Rabid Bunnies screamed as the electricity ran through them once more. "The Chaotic Fish are one point away from winning." They cheered.

"Next question, for the win in the Chaotic Fish team's case: who once laughed so hard milk squirted out of his nose?"

Carter buzzed in quickly before anyone on the Chaotic Fish had the chance to do so. "Chris!"

"Correct! Rabid Bunnies, you guys need three more points to win. Chaotic Fish, you only need one." Chris smiled before looking at his watch. "And we're in good time! My interview's in two hours, just enough."

"Next question," Alec said, "Who once broke an arm during gym class?"

Both teams paused, unsure. Hesitantly, Aaron buzzed in. "I'm going to guess… Chris?"

"Correct." They cheered as the Fish were fried. "Two more points to win, Rabid Bunnies."

"It's getting heated in here," Chris laughed. Kaycee and Elena, from their respective chairs, were glaring icily at each other despite undergoing countless shocks. Their rivalry seemed to be running strong. "Who once was locked inside of a closet for five hours?"

Mei buzzed in again. "Alec!"

"Correct!" The Chaotic Fish groaned before being shocked once more. "Both teams are now tied! Whichever team answers this next question correctly wins and gets to keep all of their members for the next two days!"

Alec flipped to his final card. "Final question. This person had a good handful of friends during high school, but they were never too close because they thought they weren't able to connect with him on an emotional level. Eventually this turned out to be a good thing because they were all sent to the principal's office and nearly faced expulsion and had to list all of their accomplices in aiding them in their rule breaking. Because they were never close, this person was not involved and did not face any trouble or consequences. Who is this person?"

Both teams stared at him, blinking. Brooke raised her hand slowly as best as she could. "Uh… could you repeat that?"

"No repeats!" Chris shouted, and she quickly retracted her arm with a yelp. "If you didn't understand it all, just guess! No pressure!" They glared at him.

Finally, someone buzzed in. "This is just going to be a random guess, but… is it Alec?"

"…" Alec put down his index cards. "That's correct." The other team was immediately faced with electricity. "Congratulations, you win."

"Victory goes to… the Chaotic Fish!"

The glop holding all of the straps together immediately fell off simultaneously. The Rabid Bunnies were all too groggy to care, and the Chaotic Fish were too happy and busy celebrating to care as well. Rafael, the person answering the final question correctly, gave everyone on his team a high five.

"Rabid Bunnies, I'll be seeing you at the campfire tonight," Chris nodded. "Or maybe not. Depends on if I'm back by then. See ya!" He ran off.

* * *

"_Ugh," Francesca muttered. "My head hurts. Both from the electricity and from the fact that my team just lost our first challenge. Why did it have to be an elimination challenge? This sucks!"_

* * *

"_I wish Elena were on my team," Kaycee pouted. "Then she would be the only person I'm willing to vote off. Chris is _mine_."_

* * *

"_Oh dear," Kasumi whispered. "I hope I'm not eliminated… I have to keep going for my brother."_

* * *

"_Not fair," Mei frowned. "No one else on my team was participating, so I go instead. They can't be angry at me!"_

* * *

"_Well this sucks," Aaron shrugged. "I did my fair share of participation, so I think I'm safe. I hope. I'd hate to be the first person voted off the team. Talk about humiliating."_

* * *

"_So our first elimination campfire is upon us," Carter said, stretching inside of the confessional. "I'm not too bummed about it. I mean, it had to happen sometime, right? I just hope we can get past this without any hard feelings and work together to make sure that we don't have to go through this again – at least not until the merge."_

* * *

"_I don't know what to think," Riley said, twiddling his fingers. He frowned at the stench of the confessional, but didn't comment on it. "Our first elimination campfire. All I can say is… I hope I'm not the first to go."_

* * *

Some hours later, the Rabid Bunnies found themselves at their very first campfire. They spent the two hours right after the challenge eating the rest of their breakfast in silence, heating it up whenever it got too cold. They savored every bite, knowing that it would be the last thing one of them ate on the island and that everyone else would have to go back to the horrible food the very next day.

The Chaotic Fish took their victory in stride, celebrating for all of two minutes before the expression on Logan's face unnerved Rafael so much that he retreated to the cabins. The rest of the team followed just a few minutes later.

It was mostly quiet save for the cackling flames of the campfire. The Rabid Bunnies all looked at each other nervously, all having voted. They didn't know who was hosting the night's elimination.

Suddenly, Chef walked up, trademark stony expression on his face. Kasumi looked up at him with a soft smile. "Are you hosting tonight's ceremony, Chef?"

"No. I'm just dropping him off. He got lost." With that, Chef turned around and Alec fell off his back, landing on the ground with a thud. Aaron almost stood up to help him, but he stopped himself when the co-host stood up on his own and brushed himself off.

He laughed sheepishly, "Thanks, Chef." Chef grunted and walked off. Alec stared after him for another moment before turning to the campers, "Welcome, Rabid Bunnies, to your first elimination ceremony. Nervous?"

"Like hell," Francesca muttered.

Alec coughed. "Right. Well, I won't keep you in suspense for too long. You all know the rules, right?" They all nodded, despite it being their first elimination. "Alright, good. I have with me six marshmallows. Enough for all of you… who's staying. The one who doesn't get the marshmallow is voted off, and they'll be evicted from the island via the Hurl of Shame."

"We just said we knew the rules," Francesca spoke up. "Why the hell are you explaining it to us?"

Alec blushed. "Um, it's… part of regulation, for me to explain it to you either way. Since… it's your first elimination, and all. Um… yes. Anyway, the first marshmallow goes to… Kaycee."

Kaycee smiled as she caught the marshmallow tossed at her.

"Riley."

Riley caught his with ease and popped it into his mouth.

"Aaron."

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and took his marshmallow gratefully.

"Carter."

Carter smiled and took his marshmallow.

"Kasumi."

Kasumi let out a joyful laugh and accepted her marshmallow.

"I have one marshmallow left," Alec announced, holding it up for emphasis. Francesca and Mei, the only two without marshmallows, looked at each other nervously. "This can only go to one of you. Whoever doesn't get this will have to leave via the—"

"We get it! Just give one of us the damn marshmallow!" Francesca shouted. Alec flinched.

"Okay, okay. And the last marshmallow goes to…" he tossed it. "Francesca." Caught by surprise, she almost missed it. Moments later what this meant processed, and a huge relieved smile crossed her face.

Mei was livid. "What?" She stood up straight and turned to face the rest of her ex-team. "I can't believe you! I was trying to help you! And you vote me off? Well, I hope you all lose!" Tears brimming at the corner of her eyes, she huffs and stomps down to the Dock of Shame. Alec nervously follows after her, and the rest of the Rabid Bunnies, curious, follows them.

"I'm not going in there," the Chinese girl announced, pointing at the Hurl of Shame. "It doesn't seem safe."

"Chris' rules," Alec shrugged. He tried to lift up the eliminated contestant, but failed and nearly dropped her in the water instead. Mei frowned and stomped on his hand. "Ow!" He retracted the damaged appendage quickly, tears brimming at the corner of his own eyes in pain.

"I got it," Riley sighed as he lifted Mei, shouting and struggling, and dropped her inside of the Hurl of Shame. He quickly went over to the side to pull the lever, and there she flew with a long, high pitched screech.

Aaron helped Alec off the ground, and he thanked him. "Well," the co-host looked around. "I guess that's it for this episode of Total Drama Panic. I haven't signed off anything before, so—"

"I'll ask the questions!" Francesca shoved him to the side. "What will happen next time? Will my sister and this crazy girl resolve their rivalry?" Kaycee frowned at her. "Will that bookworm from the other team ever get her respect? Will I get any fan mail? I really hope so."

"I want some fan mail, too!" Aaron spoke up.

"Me too," Carter added. The rest of the team had various murmurs of agreement.

"Find out all this and more, next time on –" all of the members of the Rabid Bunnies joined her for the title drop, "Total! Drama! _Panic_!"

**OoO**

**A/N: And that's the chapter! Sorry to the creator of Mei - I used a random number generator to decide who to eliminate since I couldn't choose, and unfortunately she got the short end of the stick. :C**

**Now for the announcements!**

**One - This will be the last update for about a week, since my family's going down to Florida tomorrow.**

**Two - The fan mail thing mentioned in this chapter actually _is _something I'll be doing - if you have any questions or comments about any of the characters featured in this fic, feel free to send me a PM with them! To keep this fic still abiding by the rules, I won't be accepting any questions and/or comments via review, sorry. So if you have a question you want to ask any of the characters, I'll be having a sort of 'break' in chapters where they'll answer the questions. I won't dedicate entire chapters to this, just little bits of it here and there. You can ask any character; this includes the campers, eliminated contestants, Chef, and the hosts, Chris and Alec. Just send a PM, but please don't forget to review as well, lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**


	6. Day Five: Capture The Flag

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! I had a really hectic past few weeks, and the rest of this week is going to be busy as well. Next week may or may not be busy for me, depending on how I do. (It's unrelated, so I won't go into detail about it.)**

**No one submitted any questions for the Ask the Cast! D: I'd just like you all to know that it's still open and I'm still accepting any questions for any character.**

**Some drama going on in this chapter with the Chaotic Fish, some (romance-related?) things going on with the Rabid Bunnies – we're getting further into pairings and relationships. The next few chapters will still expand on this.**

**There's a poll on my profile! Please vote on it after you finish reading this chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! C:**

**OoO**

"Last time, on Total Drama Panic," Chris announced, bouncing in view of the camera, "We had a trivia contest about me and my intern—"

"Co-host!"

"Go away!" The host threw his empty soda bottle off-screen at Alec who yelped in a mixture of surprise and pain. He glared off to the side for a few more seconds before turning back to the camera, "That's getting really annoying. _Anyway_, we had a trivia contest. Rabid Bunnies had the lead, then they blew it, and Mei was voted off. Kaycee and Elena were fighting over me," he flashed a smile, "and Francesca managed to sign off the show.

"Today, we're going to have a new reward challenge, with a reward both teams would _kill_ for!" He laughed and looked giddy. "What is this reward going to be? You'll find out this episode, on Total! Drama! Panic!"

**OoO**

**Chaotic Fish Cabins (Female)**

"I wonder what hell Chris is going to put us through today," Ivy mused, hanging over the edge of her bed upside down and backwards. She kicked her feet up in the air and swung her legs back and forth in a slightly rhythmic motion. Elena watched her interestedly.

"Probably something horrible," Adriana mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Can I please get up now?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "Ivy tied you there so you can 'learn some manners', as she put it."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Adriana was currently tied to her bunk by a thick piece of rope. Whoever tied her there had to be very efficient at rope work as the knots were all intricate and the girl underneath them could barely even move.

"We, as a team, aren't very efficient at working together," Ivy said, reaching up and pulling herself forward into a sitting position. "You are one of the catalysts. A negative one. All you do is whine and complain when things don't go your way, and to be honest, we're kind of sick of it."

"Only five days on this absurd island and you've already made yourself a ton of enemies. Most on your own team," Elena added, looking over to the girl. "If we go to the campfire ceremony any time soon, you should be hoping someone screwed up that day or on the last few days more than you, because right now you're the most likely person to be voted off."

"You can't do that!" Adriana screeched. "We have an alliance! An alliance! We have the majority!"

"Alliances can be broken, and are most of the time," Brooke said quietly, hugging her knees close to her chest. "I don't want to vote you off, but you have to learn that shouting and ordering everyone around isn't going to get you very far."

* * *

"_I lied." Brooke looked off to the side. "I want her off as soon as possible, so much that I'm even willing to throw the next challenge just to get her off. I don't care if we're in an 'alliance', she forced us into it. I could secretly vote against her, and she would never know. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. … Not yet, anyway."_

* * *

"And that is why you are here today, tied to your bed," Ivy smirked. "A lesson in humility, if you will."

"Our challenge is going to be coming up soon! You can't do this to me!"

"We can always tell Chris that you had an accident and couldn't make it," Elena shrugged, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I'll do it myself."

"You bitch!"

"Hey, watch your language," Ivy lazily pointed the dull end of a stick at Adriana's face, "Your alliance is on the line."

* * *

"_This is actually kind of fun," Ivy smiled. "She needs to learn that she doesn't have any power here – what she says doesn't always go. It's so nice to bring people high on their pedestals down a couple of pegs. Or to just bulldoze them down. Either works."_

* * *

**Chaotic Fish Cabins (Male)**

"So…" Rafael whistled, looking at his other two teammates. "We've been here for five days. Anyone you like? Even just a little?" Gordon and Logan stared at him. He looked away nervously under their gazes. "… Right," he laughed lightheartedly. "I'll start, then. I like Ivy. Sure, she's a bit scary looking, but I'm sure underneath that cold exterior, she's a fun girl. Adriana's pretty spunky, too."

"You actually like her?" Gordon spoke up suddenly, and Rafael was almost caught off guard. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah, I guess?" He seemed unsure. "I mean, she's good looking and all, but her personality kind of puts me off."

Gordon smirked. "Thought so." He turned back to the book he was reading. Logan continued to pelt small pebbles at the window, the recurring _thunk_ noise slowly starting to get on Rafael's nerves.

"What about you?" He asked. "Anyone you think is hot? Doesn't have to be on this team."

"Nobody," the other male replied, turning a page in his book.

"Nobody?"

"Nobody."

"… Huh," Rafael breathed. Then he turned to Logan. "You know, I think Adriana thinks you're hot."

"Shut up," was all the buffer male said, and he did so.

Rafael felt so out of place in his team.

* * *

"_They don't do anything," he sighed, slumping down on the toilet. "I mean, they work hard in the actual challenges and all, but when we're all together they're just so quiet and I can't stand it! I'm a talker. I like to talk, get to know some people, the works. They aren't making this easy for me. I'm probably just annoying to Gordon, and to Logan… well, he looks like he wants to kill everybody. I don't like him all that much. If I weren't in an alliance with him, he'd be my first choice to vote off…"_

* * *

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Female)**

"It's just us now, girlies," Francesca said, leaning back on her bunk. "Now that Mei's gone, we're going to have to work in some extra girl power. You know?"

"I understand," Kasumi said with a soft smile.

"Girl power! We can use it to get Chris to like me!" Kaycee squealed excitedly, rolling around on her bed. Kasumi laughed at her as Francesca rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Do you ever shut up about him? He's a creep."

"Is not!" The perky girl shot straight up and stared at the Italian with wide eyes. "You just don't understand him!"

"What's not to understand?" Francesca held up her hand and counted off with her fingers, "He's a sadist; he's horribly cruel to both us, the contestants, and his co-host; he doesn't pay attention; he doesn't play by his own rules; he's annoying; he's egocentric; and most of all, he's annoying!"

"Well… I don't care what you think about him." Kaycee huffed and turned away, crossing her arms and facing the wall. "Someday we're going to get married and have lots of wonderful children. I won't lose to that hussy Elena!"

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about there!" Francesca shouted, glaring at the other girl. "But then again, her losing would mean she doesn't get to be with Creepy Chris… carry on."

"Yes!" All the while, Kasumi was watching the exchange interestedly. Kaycee ignored her and continued her roll, "Chris is so cute and dreamy… and his voice is to _die _for."

"If you're delusional, that is," Francesca muttered. The other girl didn't seem to hear her.

"Do you think Chris will really start to like Kaycee?" Kasumi asked her innocently. The Italian rolled on her bed to look at the smaller girl.

"With the way she's acting now, no way."

* * *

"_Ah, I wish she'd just shut up about stupid Chris McLain. We're on a television drama reality show, and he's the freaking host! You'll see him every day! I don't even understand how it's even _possible_ for someone to have a crush on that man! But one thing I am certain is that my sister will _never_ get in a relationship with him. I promise that."_

* * *

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Male)**

Riley was slouched in the corner, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. He occasionally looked back over his shoulder at his other two teammates for a few seconds, only to quickly look back and face the wall. The other two looked at him worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Carter asked, jabbing a thumb in the other teen's direction.

"No clue," Aaron shrugged. "Ever since we came back from the campfire ceremony yesterday, he's been acting like that. After you went to bed, I tried getting him to talk, but no dice. I thought we were close, too." He pretended to cry. Carter jokingly whacked the back of his head.

"Hey, Riley," he called out, and the aforementioned teen noticeably jerked to the reaction. He tensed and relaxed after a few seconds. "Why so high-strung? Usually you're so laid back." Carter walked forward only for Riley to quickly scramble out of his corner and rush to the opposite one. He sat down in the exact same position as before and repeat the process.

"I forgot to mention that he did that to me too," Aaron helpfully piped up. Carter narrowed his eyes at him, and the blonde retaliated by holding his arms up defensively.

"Hey, buddy. You sick or something? I could ask Alec to give us some medici—"

"No, _I'll_ ask Alec," the blonde behind him huffed. Carter gave him a confused look. "What?"

"… Never mind. You know, the girls on our team seem to think you have a crush on him. I know you announced your sexuality on live national television, but," he laughed a little, "Come on. The co-host? You've only known him for five days."

Aaron turned away. "Who I like and what I do is none of your business."

"Not you, too…" Carter groaned and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Look, I already have Riley sulking on me – I don't need you to do it, too. I'm not saying anything against your crush or anything, but it's only been five days! Things like this take time. The most you've seen of him is when we're doing the challenges." A moment of silence passed before -

"And that's where you're wrong, dear Carter!" Aaron suddenly jumped up, pointing a dramatic finger to the sky. Carter stared at him. "Little have you known, I've been sneaking out at night—"

"You've been _what_?"

"—and going off to see our beloved co-host," the blonde laughed. "Started three days ago. He's just as nice as he seems! Smart, cute, what's not to love? He has a bit of a shyness problem, but it's nothing I can't fix! I learned a lot about him in the past few days, too! He has an aggressive older brother named Matthew; his best friend, who he's known for years, goes to the same school as him and is named Edward; he's always wanted a younger sister but doesn't see that happening anytime soon; he has a fear of falling from heights; absolutely _loves_ cake –"

"I feel awkward having this conversation."

"—is intimidated by the thought of going to college—"

"Riley!" Carter shouted, turning to the other male still sulking in the corner. "Stop brooding and get him to shut up! I don't know what I've done!" Riley didn't respond, instead choosing to just remain moody. "Argh!" The brown haired male threw his arms up in frustration.

* * *

"_It's not that I don't like Aaron," Carter said, leaning in closer to the camera. "I do like him. A lot. I just wish he weren't so wishy-washy all the time, you know? So he hit it off great with the co-host. But that's because he's been sneaking out every night! Does Chris know this? Oh my God. What if he doesn't? What if we get a penalty because of it? Aaron, don't do this. Not unless you're positive that nothing bad will happen."_

* * *

**OoO**

"Rise and shine, campers!" The ever cheerful Chris McLain greeted the contestants as they filed out of their cabins. "I bet you're all just itching and roaring to get at the challenge today, aren't you?"

"No." Everyone responded at once.

Alec coughed and looked to the side. "Um… Chaotic Fish, you're missing a player. Where's Adriana?"

"Dead." Elena whacked Ivy lightly on the shoulder.

"She's, ah… a bit preoccupied right now," Brooke spoke up nervously. Her male teammates turned to give the girls an odd look. "She wants you to start the challenge without her."

"Is that even allowed?" Alec pondered.

"It is now!" Chris jumped in. "Alright, campers, follow me into the forest!"

"Oh God, not again," Carter muttered as he moved along, Riley following right behind him. The other male still hadn't spoken a single word since they woke up, and it was starting to creep him out. What was wrong with him? Was it something he said, or… something else entirely?

"Are you okay?" Kasumi asked the brooding male. Carter's eyes widened and nearly bugged out of his head as he saw Riley look up and offer the girl a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing big."

"What the hell…" Carter whispered to himself. "Are you seeing this?" He turned to Aaron, but the blonde was already in front of everyone else, striking up an engaging conversation with Alec. "Of course."

"You seemed sad," Kasumi continued, looking up at the taller male with worry.

"I already told you, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"But I don't want you to feel bad. It might affect how you do the challenge, and then it'll give everyone a reason to vote you off. I don't want that!"

"… You don't?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No! I don't want anyone else to be voted off! Just Mei is enough!"

Riley laughed. "I knew it." He sighed and continued walking ahead. "Really, though. Don't worry about me. This is just something I'm going to have to deal with myself."

"_Wow_, does it feel nice to walk around with everyone without that Adriana chick screaming every other second," Francesca announced out loud, stretching her arms up high. "So much better."

"Agreed," Gordon nodded. He turned to Brooke. "What was she occupied with, by the way?"

Brooke made a high pitched noise and quickly looked off to the side. "I-I don't know. She just told us to go on without her. So here we are."

Gordon narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"_They probably did something to her themselves," he shrugged. "And I'm not complaining. No Adriana is best Adriana."_

* * *

"Here we are, campers! The forest!" Chris announced loudly as the contestants stood in front of the entrance to the forest for the third time in five days. Next to the co-hosts was a large object covered by a white sheet of fabric. It was impossible to tell what was inside without lifting up the cover.

"What's the challenge this time?" Rafael asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Each team has a flag somewhere hidden deep amid all the trees. You all go in there as a group and find the flag that represents your color – the Chaotic Fish are green, and the Rabid Bunnies are red. Once you find your flag, you must then find the matching ring hanging off one of the branches of a single tree! I'll warn you, though – it's really small. Once you find that, put it over the pole of your flag and then race back here. First team to make it wins the reward challenge!"

"What's the reward?" Kaycee asked, eyeing Chris intently. Elena smacked her away. The girl responded with a narrow eyed glare.

Chris stared at them before answering the question. "Your reward this time is… Alec?"

"Alec's our reward?" Aaron looked surprised before turning to the rest of the Rabid Bunnies. "_We need to win this challenge_."

"To fulfill your perverted fantasies? I think this is one reward I'm willing to pass," Francesca said.

"I'm not your reward!" Alec shouted over to them, and Aaron looked sheepish. "_This_ is your reward." He walked over to the fabric sheet and pulled it off – there, standing proud and tall, was a brand new cabin, refurbished and much more homely than either of the current ones.

"This cabin has _working toilets_," Chris tempted. "It also has a kitchen and a living room for all of your living needs. It's much nicer than the ones you all have right now."

"… I take that back," Francesca muttered. "_We need to win this challenge._"

* * *

"_I'll kill someone if we don't get that house. Sorry sis, but that cabin is _mine_."_

* * *

"… Can we have Alec instead?" Aaron insisted. Alec crossed his arms and looked away, face slightly red.

"No."

"Aw."

"Can we have Chris as a reward instead?" Kaycee asked, jumping in front of Chris' face. Elena made to move forward but Ivy held her back.

"Down, girl."

Chris ignored the girl and instead moved around her. "Gather your teammates, everyone! The challenge starts in three minutes!" The teams quickly separated.

"Okay, team. We're going to need a plan," Gordon muttered, huddling with the rest of his teammates. "With Ryoga gone, we don't have anyone to scout ahead looking for the flag or the ring, so—"

"We don't need him," Logan scoffed. "Screw you and your stupid plans. I'm in this for me. Understand? I don't care what the rest of you do." With that, he moved away from the group and stationed himself in front of the forest, waiting for the challenge to start. The rest of the Chaotic Fish stared at him in disbelief.

"We're a wreck of a team," Brooke sighed.

"Don't say that," Rafael eased. "We have a few loose cannons here and there… but if we just _work together_," he said louder so that Logan could hear him, "We can handle anything Chris throws at us." Logan scoffed and didn't even turn around.

"… You're right," the girl said softly. "And if we lose, we can just blame the ones that wouldn't help us."

"Exactly!"

* * *

"_I kind of wish this was an elimination challenge now," Rafael laughed. "I got on Brooke's good side, and from what I can tell, everyone else's too. I want to make up for my blunder in our first elimination challenge and prove to the team that I'm not as incompetent as I seemed then. I mean, really! I had Alec in my arms! Then Aaron had to swoop in and ruin it for me… But I'll do my best from here on out, and we'll be awesome."_

* * *

"Kasumi," Carter looked over to the petit girl, "You can do your tree scouting thing again, right?"

"Yep!" The girl smiled innocently at the taller male. "I'll do anything to help the team."

"Good, because I refuse to lose this challenge to those guys," Francesca nodded earnestly. "Who's good at running?"

"I'm athletic," Riley raised his hand.

"I'm pretty quick on my feet," Aaron volunteered.

"Okay, you two run to catch up with Kasumi for the flag. Meanwhile, Carter and I will look around for the ring. That way, we can get this done a lot faster and get that cabin," the Italian finished.

"What about me?" Kaycee perked up, raising her hand slightly. Francesca looked at her and made a face.

"You can, uh…"

"Stay with us and try to keep up," Carter interrupted. "Just look up at the trees the entire time and if you see a red ring, tell us, okay?"

"Okay! I can do that!"

Francesca gave Carter a lingering look before shrugged and turning back to face the trees of the forest. "Hey, Chris! We're ready!"

"Is the other team ready?" The host asked, looking over to the Chaotic Fish.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Gordon muttered under his breath, knowing Chris couldn't hear him.

"Glad to hear!" Chris turned his back on them and the teenager sighed, shaking his head. "The two teams may start… now!" And off they went.

**OoO**

Kasumi leaped elegantly from tree limb to tree limb, Riley and Aaron following close behind her on the ground. The males managed to keep up fairly easily, despite Aaron suddenly tripping over an outstretched tree root. Riley quickly pulled him back up without stopping and the blonde was able to get back on his feet.

"Thanks!" He shouted to the taller male. Riley simply nodded back at him.

* * *

"_When is he going to start talking to me again? What did I do? I didn't do anything, did I? Oh, God. It's my fault, isn't it? Maybe I did something that pissed him off accidentally. Should I say sorry? But that would sound weird; apologizing for something I don't even know what for…" Aaron ran his hands through his hair. "Aaagh, Riley! What's going on?"_

* * *

Farther away, Francesca, Carter, and Kaycee were moving along at a much slower pace. Like she promised, Kaycee kept her head held up the entire time, searching for a miniature red ring. Carter didn't even know how they'd know it if they found it – was it shiny? Bright? Dark? He mentally hit himself for not asking these questions before the challenge started.

"Relax," Francesca said, noticing her male teammate's nerves, "We've got this. We're more organized than the Chaotic Fish. We can do this." She clenched her fists tightly. Carter looked at her oddly.

"You're worried about losing that cabin to them, aren't you?"

"Agh, yes!" She threw her hands up and turned to face him. "Do you realize how much of an _amazing_ prize this is? Just… I need this."

"So you can spend more quality time with Kasumi?" Carter laughed teasingly. The Italian girl looked at him strangely. Kaylee seemed to not be paying attention to their conversation.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Please," he smirked slyly, "It's written all over you. I don't want to label you as gay as Aaron just yet, but I know you aren't straight."

Francesca covered herself subconsciously. "What…"

"Aaron was pretty obvious; I was just surprised he announced his sexuality so calmly on national television."

"So you think it's alright to announce mine? How the hell did you even know that?"

"… Well, you just told me, for starters," Carter whistled and quickly walked away, pulling Kaycee along with him. The girl followed blindly. Francesca stood there for a few more seconds before seething with boiling anger.

"I am going to _kill_ you!"

* * *

"_For the record, I do _not_ have a crush on Kasumi! Or Kaycee!"_

* * *

**OoO**

The Chaotic Fish were also separated… but in a different way.

Logan had gone off from the group, saying something about how 'he couldn't work with them' and 'he was better off without them'. Rafael had shouted at him to just leave, and leave he did. The girls on the team stared at the normally nice male.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just… He's so infuriating."

"Adriana's worse," Gordon replied nonchalantly, "I'd rather be stuck with Logan than her."

"I wouldn't," Ivy rolled her eyes. "You don't have to sleep with her."

Brooke didn't say anything – instead, she kept her eyes set upward the entire time, looking for the small green ring. She wasn't entirely sure what it looked like or if she'd even notice it among all the green leaves possibly covering it, but it was worth a try. Her team was at a great disadvantage. "How are we going to find green among green…?" She muttered to herself.

"Maybe it's a different color," Elena suggested. "Chris wouldn't make this _too_ hard on us."

"Yes, he would," Ivy scoffed. "Alec might not, but Chris definitely would. He hates us."

"He hates everyone," Brooke added. "But really, I don't care if he has some sort of vendetta against our team or whatever – there has to be something that makes this fairer for us…"

Suddenly, Gordon stopped walking. Rafael, caught by surprise, almost ran into him on accident. "What the heck?"

"Shh," the shorter male held up a hand and sniffed the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Rafael sniffed. "I just smell trees. Lots of them."

"I smell something sweet," Brooke said. "It's faint, but it's there."

"Do you have like a super nose or something?"

"… Yeah, I don't smell it either," Ivy sighed. "What about you, Elena?"

"Nope."

"Maybe that's our help," Brooke muttered. "Alec would want to make this fairer for us, despite it most likely being a Chris challenge. If we follow the scent, maybe we'll find the ring."

"You and Gordon should go," Elena said. "You two are the only one who can smell it, anyway. The rest of us can look for the flag."

"But what if Logan finds it first or has already found it?" Ivy asked. "We can't fight that thing."

"I can probably hold up my own against him," Rafael raised his hand. "I'll protect you girls."

Brooke smiled at him softly. "Thank you, Rafael." The male blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Elena smiled and clasped her hands at the sight as Ivy rolled her eyes. "They'll need it." Ivy glared at her.

"Hey!"

* * *

"_For the record, I can definitely hold myself up in a fight," Ivy scoffed, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. "It's just… Logan's so big. I'm not scared of him, though. No way."_

* * *

"We should get going," Gordon motioned to the side. "Shout if you need us."

"Will do!" Rafael gave him a salute. The other sighed and went on his way, Brooke following right behind him.

**OoO**

Kasumi continued to zip through the trees, seemingly not even close to running out of energy. Riley and Aaron continued to run just below her, but were clearly tiring out. "I hope we're close by," the blonde huffed as he struggled to keep up with the other two.

"Up ahead!" The only female of the trio announced. "I see something red poking out of the trees!"

"Oh, thank God," Aaron sighed. Riley nodded and grabbed his arm. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Dragging you along for the extra mile," the other male responded. "Don't worry, I can carry you." Aaron blinked as he suddenly felt himself being lifted and on Riley's shoulders. "You alright up there?"

"… Yeah. Just fine." He shook his head.

* * *

"… _Uh."_

* * *

Just a few moments later, the three found themselves at a small clearing. Right in front of them stood a red flag with a black imprint of a bunny-shaped head on it, stuck in the ground. Kasumi elegantly leaped off the closest branch to it and did a front flip in the air before landing gracefully on her feet. The males stared at her in awe.

"Teach me how to do that," Aaron said.

The girl simply walked forward and plucked the flag pole from the ground. "Success," she smiled.

Next to her, they noticed a green flag similar to theirs, but with the symbol of a fish instead. "… I suddenly got an idea," Aaron spoke up, "But it would be really mean. Never mind."

"Were you about to suggest we move it?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. But that would be mean. The other group is probably having a hard enough time finding the ring anyway – might as well not give them more trouble. Let's just go."

"How noble," Kasumi giggled, but she moved away from the Chaotic Fish's flag. "Let's go find the others now."

"Hey, uh," Aaron poked Riley's shoulder. "You can put me down now. I don't need you to carry me. We aren't in as much of a rush, knowing that the other team doesn't even have their flag yet, so…"

"Just stay on," Riley sighed. "I'm trying to make up for this morning."

"… Huh. About that, what even happened there? You wouldn't talk to me or Carter, and now suddenly you're being so—"

"I know!" The blonde quickly shut up at the outburst. "I know. I just… I have a lot going on in my mind right now, alright? I'll tell you about it later when we win that cabin."

Aaron paused before a smirk slowly formed on his face. "Got it."

**OoO**

"I love this job," Chris smiled happily, watching the two teams go about their challenge through monitors. He had his intern Cam place several hidden cameras throughout the forest just so he could track the campers' progress. "I get to lounge around and do nothing but watch as the contestants do all the dirty work!"

"That's not exactly what you're being paid for," Alec sighed, shuffling through a deck of index cards. On a desk in front of him was a pile of clothes of all sorts, ranging from plaid to solid colors. Shirts, pants, skirts, jackets, boots and other clothing accessories were included.

"Shut up, you. How's the challenge planning going?"

"Pretty well. I already have the movies sorted out, so it's just a matter of which team gets what before… the actual challenge."

"Huh. I should leave challenges up to you from now on – tomorrow sounds like it's going to be a killer from what I've heard so far."

"… Not literally."

"You're no fun."

"You've said that many times already." Alec leaned forward in his chair and idly picked a random shirt from the pile to inspect. It was a black and white plaid shirt, long-sleeved. It didn't look very thick. "Jill Roberts, Scream 4. I think… Ivy would fit her, right? Maybe Elena."

"I don't know, I'm not into that horror movie stuff," Chris waved him off. "You keep working on tomorrow's challenge, and I'll keep monitoring the progress on our contestants. Oh look, Riley accidentally rammed Aaron's face into a tree branch! Gold, right there. That'll do well on the airwaves."

"You're a sadist."

"I have a backbone."

Alec's face turned a soft red color and he looked away, fiddling with the shirt he held in his hands. It remained relatively silent in the monitoring room as he kept his silence.

**OoO**

"It's stronger over here," Brooke said loudly, catching Gordon's attention. They had temporarily gone their separate ways to find out where the scent was coming from the strongest.

"Great," he turned to run over to her area and sniffed the air. "You're right. Definitely stronger. It's probably close by."

Brooke looked up at the tree branches, keeping an eye out for the green ring. She took a few steps forward, and Gordon also looked up in his search.

Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes caught both their attentions. They turned to see Riley running at a fast pace with Aaron on his back – just above and ahead, Kasumi was zipping through the trees as she did. In her hands was…

"They have their flag!" Brooke shouted. Gordon continued staring at the trio from the opposing team in disbelief as they quickly ran off. "We have to find our ring. Fast."

She looked back up once more to continue her search for the ring. Next to her, Gordon did the same. They kept close to each other but moved quickly, scanning the entire close area for the ring, following the scent all the while. Where it grew stronger they made their way, until finally…

"Up there," Gordon pointed just to the left of the branch Brooke was currently looking at, and sure enough, there was the dark green ring. "Do you want to get it down, or me?"

"I'll do it," the normally quiet girl placed both her hands and one foot on the tree and began to climb it as fast as she could without hurting herself. She nearly slipped multiple times but managed to make it to the correct branch without any casualties. Unclipping the ring, she held it over Gordon's body. "Catch!"

Her grip loosened and down the ring went. Gordon caught it easily and waited the few seconds it took for Brooke to climb back down. "Should we get the flag as well? They ran that way," he pointed behind Brooke, "So the flags should be…" he turned around, "That way."

"… It'd save us time rather than finding our teammates first before going back… Sure. You want to hold onto the ring? We can decide who holds the flag once we get there."

"Sure."

* * *

"_I like Gordon," Brooke announced. "He's nice, and he hasn't been ignoring me. Though that might be due to the fact that I'm the only person with him right now… but I hope we can still be friends after this challenge. I like having friends. I'm not in an alliance yet minus the one with Adriana, and while I don't think I've done anything to make the others want to vote me off, I'm still a bit nervous…"_

* * *

**OoO**

Carter had managed to tire Francesca out after just a few minutes of running away. She eventually gave up trying to chase him down, and he stopped running. He waited for her to catch up and the two continued their search for the red ring along with Kaycee.

"Sorry about earlier," Carter apologized, "I was just messing around. Really, I didn't know. You should work on keeping a poker face."

"Shut up," Francesca rolled her eyes and moved onto another tree. The only male in the small group sighed and continued inspecting his own.

Kaycee remained silent the entire time before suddenly speaking up, "Is that it?" The other two turned to see what she was looking at and turned their heads upward to see a shiny red ring wrapped around a thin branch.

"I think so," Carter answered.

"Good job," Francesca praised. Kaycee glowed. The Italian moved closer to the tree and scaled it quickly, snapping the red ring off. Without a second's delay, she leapt off the branch and landed on the ground without a scratch. "Now we just need to find Kasumi and the others."

A rustle in the trees caught Carter's attention. "Actually, I think they found us." Indeed, Kasumi came shooting out of the leaves and just above them. Riley came in shortly after, still carrying Aaron on his back. Carter blinked. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Aaron muttered, sliding off the other male's back. "Thanks, Riley."

Riley nodded at him before turning to the others. "We have the flag."

Francesca looked up to Kasumi waving the red banner high in the air. "I see."

"We have time to spare though," Aaron yawned, stretching his arms skyward. "Our flag and the other team's flag were right next to each other. It's still there, I think. I hope so."

"Well, let's not take the chance and hurry back," Francesca announced. "Come on, we should hurry. I'm not losing that cabin."

* * *

"_I want it as much as the next person," Aaron shrugged, "But there's really no need to rush. The other team doesn't even have their flag yet. Oh well. I guess it's better if we do hurry… just in case."_

* * *

**OoO**

Gordon and Brooke came to the small clearing where both flags were just five minutes earlier. "Ours should be right next to it," Brooke muttered. Gordon continued to stare ahead.

"Then…" He walked forward to a small hole in the ground. It was the width of a pool ball at most, and the depth wasn't very far either. The depression was completely empty. "… Where is it?"

"Looking for this?"

The two turned to see Logan nonchalantly waving the Chaotic Fish flag in the air. He was sitting idly at the base of a large tree, previously minding his own business. Brooke frowned at him.

"What are you doing, Logan? We're supposed to be working together. We're a team, remember?"

"That's not what you said to Adriana this morning. She wasn't busy at all. You prevented her from coming to this challenge."

Gordon raised an eyebrow and turned to Brooke, silently asking for an answer. He wasn't necessarily surprised by Logan's accusation, but he was interested in how the normally quiet girl would respond.

Brooke stared at him for a moment before clenching her fists. She took a few steps forward until she was just under the much larger male and narrowed her eyes. "It was for the good of the team," she defended. "Adriana is a negative influence for our group. She needs to learn that it's not all about her. You can't honestly tell me that you weren't sick of her constant complaining."

"Oh, trust me, I was annoyed," Logan shrugged. "But that doesn't mean you should take it into your own hands. Bitch or not, she's still a part of this team. And you, Ivy, and Elena purposely excluded her."

"Hold up," Gordon intervened. "If I remember correctly, you weren't necessarily Mr. Team Player when the challenge started either. Who are you to judge what Brooke and the girls do?"

"Hey, I'm not being the voice of reason here," Logan held up both hands and the flag promptly fell softly onto his lap. Brooke reached forward and snatched it away before he had the chance to react, but he didn't seem all too bothered by it.

She stared at him for a few more moments before turning on her heel and heading back the direction she and Gordon had come from. The girl didn't give Logan a second glance before leaving the area. Gordon looked at the other and sighed.

"We aren't very far into this competition, you know. It's not smart to make so many enemies this early on."

"I'm not worried." Logan stood up and stretched his arms. "I'll walk back with you. Chris probably won't make our victory count if not everyone is present."

"Adriana?"

"He started the challenge without her; he'll end it without her."

**OoO**

Brooke found the rest of her team a few minutes later. At that point, she had pretty much given up all hope of winning the challenge – the Rabid Bunnies had their flag first, and they probably found their ring soon after or before. There was no point in trying anymore.

Rafael noticed her gloomy expression and quickly ran up, wrapping her smaller body in an embrace. Ivy and Elena looked at them curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"We ran into Logan," was all she said before pushing him away and continuing her march forward. The other two girls moved out of the way to let her pass.

"… Well?" Ivy asked, trying to get a response. "What did he do? Where's Gordon?"

"Right here," the male in question answered, emerging from the bushes with Logan right behind. Rafael frowned.

"What did you do to her?"

Logan sighed. "I didn't do anything. Promise. Do you see a scratch on her?"

Rafael looked to Brooke's back before turning back to the other tall male. "Other than dirt, no."

"That's probably a result of her grabbing our ring," Gordon spoke up, holding up the emerald object. "We should get to the entrance soon. We might still have a chance of winning."

"Alright!" Elena exclaimed, jumping excitedly. "We can beat the other team easy! What are the chances they already have both of their items?"

Rafael took both the flag and ring from Gordon and connected them. "We should start running. We… didn't get much done since you two left," he admitted sheepishly to Brooke and Gordon, "So we're still near the entrance."

"Works out in our favor," Ivy smiled. The Chaotic Fish quickly banded together and made a run for it. In just a few seconds, they could see the exit and Chris' silhouette. "Over there!" She shouted and the team followed her verbal command. Together, they burst out of the trees of the forest and found themselves landing at their host's feet. Already they could hear Chris laughing arrogantly.

"Well, I'll just take this," he grabbed the flag from Rafael's hand and inspected it. "Looks like you got your ring. Congratulations, Chaotic Fish! You win the new cabin!"

"Yes!" They all jumped up in excitement and ran over to their new prize. Just a few seconds later, the Rabid Bunnies emerged from the forest, waving their own flag high in the air.

"We got it!" Francesca shouted, running up to Chris. "We can have our cabin now, right?"

"Unfortunately, no," Chris smirked, holding up the Chaotic Fish flag. "Just by a few seconds, too… Sorry, guys. Actually, no! I'm not sorry at all." He laughed. Francesca frowned disappointedly. Aaron looked around before turning to the host.

"Where's Alec?" He asked. Riley shuffled his feet.

"He's busy making tomorrow's challenge," Chris told him. "It's going to be amazing, trust me. And there'll even be a bonus I'm sure you'll all be interested in."

"Really?" Kaycee looked up at him. "Is it you?"

"… No." Chris frowned. "I won't tell you until tomorrow. Until then, move back to your horrible cabins!" They sighed and did as he said, dejectedly taking their flag with them.

**OoO**

* * *

"_We went back and untied Adriana from the bed," Elena said. "She was pretty pissed off at us, but I know she was glad that we didn't completely forget her. Her face was wet when we entered the old cabin. Was she crying? … No, that can't be. She's always complaining and whining about something and generally being a real pain – I don't see her as the type to start crying just because we left her alone for an hour."_

* * *

The males and females of the Chaotic Fish got to share their new cabin, but there were only two rooms and thus still had to be separated by gender. It was in a much better state than their old one, they could all agree.

Hours passed, and after another bout of the horrible food made by the ever-lovable Chef, they all retired to their rooms to rest for the next day's elimination challenge. They weren't sure what to expect, but they were sure that they were ready to handle whatever Chris threw their way.

**OoO**

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! What do you all think? Who's your favorite character so far? Which team do you think will lose next chapter? Who do you think will be eliminated as well?**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! It's about which pairings you enjoy so far and what you'd like to see more of. You may vote for five pairings, so go wild. C: (If you see any pairings that seem out of left field, don't worry - they'll be hinted at in future chapters.)**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **


	7. Day Six: Your Favorite Scary Movie Is?

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! I didn't want to make it so long, but I couldn't find any way to make it shorter. Thanks to everyone who sent in questions! Some of them got answered in this chapter – the rest will be answered in the next chapters to come.**

**NOTE/WARNING: This chapter contains HUGE SPOILERS for various horror films. (Scream, SAW, and Final Destination films specifically) If you don't mind, read on without discretion. If you do, you may skip over the part, or at least look up what happens if you don't want to watch the movie. Thank you!**

**Also, you might want to take a listen to this song (/watch?v=_lNEQAXX43g) on Youtube when Carter says 'Hit it!'. You don't have to, but it'd add to the feel of the part. C: I'll explain the relevancy of the video/song in the Author's Note at the end. (Also, I should also note that if you're squeamish, you might NOT want to watch the video, despite how hilarious it is. You can listen to it, though - the song's perfectly fine. I'll explain at the end.)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**OoO**

"Last time on Total Drama Panic," Chris started, standing at the edge of the Dock of Shame as always, "We had a bit of a scavenger hunt! Campers from both teams had to search for a flag with their team color and a matching ring and return to me if they wanted to win a snazzy new cabin! In the end, the Chaotic Fish won by _three seconds_! Close call for sure!"

He took a few steps to his left and took a sip of lemonade an intern had held out for him. "Ah, that's good." He turned back to the camera. "Today's challenge was actually _not_ made up by yours truly, but instead by my… co-host, Alec. I liked it enough that I decided to let him go through with it." Chris clasped his hands together and put on his most evil smile. "The campers are going to have to work _hard_ if they want to win today.

"What is this challenge? Is Riley alright? Will Aaron ever stop being such a creeper? Find out the answers to these questions and more, on this episode of Total! Drama! Panic!"

**OoO**

**Chaotic Fish Cabin (Female Room)**

The Chaotic Fish females were currently lounging in their brand new bedroom, clearly content with the work they did the day before.

"Good work, ladies," Adriana nodded. "You did good yesterday."

"No thanks to you," Ivy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"And whose fault was that?"

Elena held Ivy back before she could lunge at the smirking girl. "Please don't fight. Not now. We need to prepare ourselves for today's challenge." Ivy frowned and pried Elena's arms off her. Instead of attacking Adriana, she simply went back to her new bed and fell back down on it, crossing her arms.

"Hmph. Where's Brooke, anyway?"

"Alec came over just before you woke up and asked her to come with him. I guess it's for today's challenge," Elena shrugged. "I wonder what it'll be. Rescue her from something ferocious, dangerous, and intimidating?"

"Maybe we'll get to throw things at her," Adriana said idly. Elena frowned at her.

"What did she do to you?"

"What did she do to me?" She sat back up and stared at the other with incredulous eyes. "_What did she do to me_? Ask me that again. I dare you to."

"Don't bother," Ivy groaned. "Looks like someone didn't learn from yesterday."

"What was I supposed to learn? You tied me to the bed and left me there the entire day!"

"You deserved it, honestly."

"You little…!" Adriana moved to tackle the other girl but Elena quickly intervened and pushed her back on her bed. The Italian crossed her arms and her frown remained set in place.

"Stop arguing!" She shouted exasperatedly. "Honestly. I don't even know how and why we were placed on the same team. Maybe my sister could have straightened you out."

"Oh, please," Adriana rolled her eyes. "No one can tame me. I'm a wild beast."

"You've got that right!" Ivy flashed the girls a thumbs up. Elena laughed awkwardly as Adriana rolled her eyes once more and fell back on her bed.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened up and Brooke walked in, holding four envelopes in her arms. "Delivery service," she called out and handed each girl an envelope with their names on. "Alec gave me these. Said it's our fan mail. We can read them now and answer the questions in the confessionals at any time. Any of you want to go first?"

"I will!" Adriana darted out of there before the other girls could even react. Ivy sighed.

"Why am I not surprised."

* * *

"_From MorganTaylorM3," Adriana read aloud as she pulled the letter out of the envelope to read, "… Huh. Weird name. Anyway… To Adriana: Are you crushing on anyone and who? Did you cry when the girls tied you up?"_

_She paused and stared at the print on the paper before angrily crumpling it up and throwing it off to the side. "I'm not crushing on anyone! I hate everyone here! And of course I didn't cry when they tied me up! Who do you take me for?" She sniffed and looked away._

* * *

**OoO**

**Chaotic Fish Cabin (Male Room)**

In the males' quarters, things were more or less how they usually were. Rafael tried to start up conversations, Gordon would only reply with one sentence answers, and Logan wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.

Brooke had come over with their letters just a few minutes prior, and he had a rather lengthy discussion with her before she had to leave. It was because of that conversation that Rafael didn't feel quite as lonely as he usually did when hanging around his male partners, and he wasn't as put off as he usually was.

* * *

"_What's it like dealing with a chaotic team and uninterested roommates?" Rafael read from the letter. "Hm. It's… pretty lonely, but I think I've said that before. Gordon's a good person, so I don't really mind him. Logan just… I don't like him, and I don't trust him. If we lose today, which I kind of half hope we do, he's definitely getting my vote to be kicked off."_

* * *

He silently gave the other two their own letters and retreated to his own bed. Gordon had gone through at least three full length hardcover novels in the five days he's been on the island, and he lent them to Rafael to read whenever he got bored. Rafael wasn't particularly fond of reading nor did he find it very fun to do, but he had to admit that he could see why the shorter male was into it so much.

It wasn't his point of interest, but at least he'd given it a try. _That's more than what Logan can say for his contributions to the team_, he thought rather venomously.

* * *

"_Why did you help out Adriana? Why are you such a jerk to your team but end up saving the day for them anyway?" Logan read. He crumpled it into a ball and tossed it off to the side. "I have my own reasons. She's probably the most like me here, and while I don't like her, she's probably the only one who doesn't mind me. Saving the day? I'm no hero, but I did it to save my own skin. I know that if we lose today's challenge, they'll vote me off. They all hate me."_

_He flicked a bug crawling on his leg off. "If I get just a few points with them, they'll reconsider voting me off. I'm the most powerful person here. Sure, Rafael's got brawn, but he can't lift a candle to mine. If I do my best in today's challenge, I won't be the prime candidate for the ceremony. I just don't like working in teams."_

* * *

Gordon turned a page in his book. It was his fourth one in five days, and Rafael was beginning to wonder just how many novels that kid brought to the campsite. It was almost insane – he couldn't even think about finishing one of those novels in a month let alone just a few days.

* * *

"_Are you remotely interested in any of the players and who? In friendly terms," Gordon read the addendum and sighed. "I don't mind anyone on the team except for Logan and Adriana. I'm sure my teammates have complained about them constantly in their own confessionals, so I won't do it here. Do I take an interest in anyone romantically? No. In friendly terms, probably Brooke, and, dare I say it, Rafael. They've annoyed me the least so far."_

* * *

**OoO**

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Female)**

"I am so disappointed right now," Francesca huffed. "That cabin could have been hours! Now the other team is probably living like royalty and we're stuck in these shitty shelters."

"Don't say that," Kasumi said. "We can make the best of it! Make it more… homely, maybe."

The Italian looked up to the other girl and her features softened. "You're such a sweet girl," she sighed. "But really, you wouldn't be saying that if we won that fancy one. It's not fair. Just a few seconds!" She groaned and fell back on her bed. "Where the hell is Kaycee?"

"Kaycee is here!" Kaycee announced, bouncing through the entrance. In her arms, much like Brooke's before her, were three envelopes. Each had one of the girl's names on it. "Alec gave them to me! It's our fanmail! Someone was nice enough to send everyone questions!"

"So everyone got one question each?" Francesca asked, plucking her envelope out of the jubilant girl's hands.

"No, Aaron got two," Kaycee answered, handing Kasumi her own envelope. "I don't know what it said – Alec told me not to read any of them and just give each person their envelope. There was a giant pile of clothes behind him, too!" She raised her hands in the air dramatically and spread her fingers – her own envelope floated harmlessly to the dirty floor. "I asked him why he had so many clothes, and he quickly blocked the door and told me to leave. He was nice about it, though," she added on quickly.

"Clothes?" Kasumi turned to Francesca. "Do you think it's part of today's challenge?"

"I don't even know anymore," Francesca groaned. "I'm just going to go along with whatever the hosts say now because there's nothing I can do to change it."

The other girls looked at her sadly before idly picking at their envelopes.

* * *

"_How does it feel knowing you aren't the only contestant crushing on Chris?" Kaycee read aloud, tossing her empty envelope to the side. "I'm not worried at all because I know Chris will come around soon for me," she gushed. "He has to, right? I'm the perfect girl for him!"_

* * *

"_How does it feel being away from your brother?" Kasumi read and her face softened. "I'm… getting by. I wish he wasn't the first person voted off, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. That's why…" She clenched the air tightly, forming a fist. "I'm going to work hard to win the money and prove that I don't need my big brother to protect me."_

* * *

**OoO**

**Rabid Bunnies Cabins (Male)**

"We have mail!" Aaron shouted excitedly, practically bouncing off the walls of the cabin. Carter shot up from bed, messy hair and all, and blinked at the hyperactive blonde blearily.

"What…?"

Aaron jumped on Carter's bed and shoved the envelope in his hands and bounced away. The brown haired male looked down and thought for a few seconds before he realized exactly what it was. "… Fanmail!"

"You got that right!" Aaron laughed as he dropped Riley's envelope on his head. "I have two envelopes! Two letters!"

"Huh?" Riley slowly rose from bed, blinking. "Two…? Why, are you the most popular contestant or something?"

"No clue! Guess people just want to learn more about me," Aaron laughed cockily. Carter rolled his eyes and fell back in bed.

"Wake me up when it's time for the challenge," he muttered. His envelope was trapped between the rather hard mattress of the bed and his limp arm, seemingly forgotten. "You go have fun with your… letters…"

"I will!" Aaron quickly dashed out of the cabin to the confessional. Riley stared after him.

"… Huh."

* * *

"_Letter number one from Tigerstaysinhiscage," he blinked. "Huh. Anyway… To Aaron, what is wrong with you? Carter is right, you seem like a stalker; you and Alec have only known each other for five days, and what the heck is wrong with Riley? Wasn't he just fine for the first four days? Now he is all tense. Oh, and here, my sister made this shirt for you: it's a black shirt with pink letters saying 'I'm Gay and Proud'. Okay, so yeah. Bye."_

_Aaron blinked. "… Okay, where to start… One, there is nothing wrong with me, and I am not a stalker! So what if we've only known each other for five days? I'm persistent. If I like someone, I'll go after them. I'm not just going to sit there idly twiddling my fingers hoping they'll like me back. I'll _make _them like me back."_

"_As for Riley… He told me what was wrong with him after we got back yesterday and made me promise not to tell anyone else. So no, I can't tell you. Not until he says it's okay." He idly picked up the shirt that somehow managed to fit inside of the rather small envelope without ripping it. "And hey, thanks for the shirt! I'll wear it now. I'll answer the other letter later."_

* * *

He walked back to the cabin wearing the new shirt. Riley stared at him oddly but didn't say a word, and Carter was still sleeping. The blonde turned to Riley as he placed his old shirt in his luggage bag and asked, "Hey, aren't you going to answer your question now?"

"Uh… yeah, sure…" Riley's eyes remained on Aaron's new shirt for a few more seconds before moving out to the confessional.

* * *

"_Who are you crushing on? And why so sad?" Riley made an odd noise and crumpled the letter up. "Can I… can I not answer this?"_

* * *

As soon as Riley left the confessional bathroom, Chris' voice rang throughout the loud megaphones stationed on top of the tall pole at the center of the island. "Campers, rise and shine! Better make your way down to the mess hall right now for your elimination challenge! Eat up and make sure you're well rested, because today's challenge will take _all day_. Chop chop!"

**OoO**

Both teams stood just outside the mess hall after eating their breakfast. Adriana's face was green and she ran to the bushes, but otherwise everything was normal. They waited patiently and quietly (odd, considering the contestants) for Chris and his co-host to show up. After five minutes, the familiar two did come in sight, but along with a third person.

"Campers, meet Cam. He's the one who set up the cameras in the forest so I could watch you all do the challenge yesterday, and the one who set up everything in the challenge the day before that," Chris announced, gesturing to the new guy.

Both sides of the new guy's head were shaved with dark blonde hair swooped over in the middle. His hazel green eyes scanned over all of the contestants interestedly. He was definitely muscled and athletic looking – enough to rival Logan. Cam stood much taller than Alec – the size difference between them was huge. He wore a plaid button up dark blue long-sleeved shirt with levi denim jeans and dark gray converse shoes.

"Hey guys," Cam waved. "I applied as a contestant on the show, but unfortunately I didn't make it. No matter, I'm still working here as an intern, and I get paid for it! So I guess it worked out for the better."

"Wait, you get paid for working for that creep?" Adriana asked incredulously.

"Of course." Cam looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Enough of that," Chris spoke up before Adriana could and shot her a glare. Adriana huffed and looked away. "Anyway, for today's challenge, Cam and I will be judging."

"Judging?" Carter brightened up. "Are we performing?"

"In a way," Alec shrugged. "You'll all be reenacting famous scenes from horror movies. I'm apparently not allowed to judge even though I'm the only one who has actually _seen_ these movies…" He glanced over at Chris, who shrugged. "You'll be wearing costumes, fitting the character you're assigned, and you'll have to reenact any scene from the movie involving that character. If you need extras, you may ask your teammates, but only _you_ will be judged. Everyone has to perform."

"… I'm confused," Francesca blinked. "Explain it more clearly."

Alec pulled a suitcase on wheels closer to him and opened it up. He took out a blue short sleeved shirt. "I've assigned each of you a character from a horror movie. Whichever character you get, you'll have to wear the outfit they wore in that movie. Choose any scene from that movie you want and reenact it. If the scene you chose requires more than just you, you may ask your teammates to play the other roles, but it's your reenactment so only you will be judged. Cam and Chris will judge each person on a scale of one to ten, and whichever team gets the most amount of points will win immunity."

"I so knew we'd be getting a horror movie themed challenge sooner or later," Aaron smirked. Alec turned to address his comment and paused when he saw the shirt the blonde was wearing.

"… I don't even want to know."

"And hey, before you all half-ass your reenactments to get back at Chris or whatever," Cam spoke up, "You might want to know that there's a special reward for the person who manages to get the most points."

"Huh?" Kasumi asked. "What is it?"

"Well, every one of you is going to be judged based on your acting ability. Whoever manages to get the most points from me and Chris combined… wins this," the intern pulled out a small bracelet decorated with seashells. "It's the immunity bracelet for this season, and whoever wins it will _not_ be eligible for voting off at the next campfire ceremony they attend."

"… Oh my God," rang throughout the contestants. Logan clenched his fists. The same thought ran through everyone's minds: _I need that immunity._

"And of course, the team that scores the least amount of points total," Chris said, "Loses, and thus will be sent to campfire tonight. But hey, if someone on the losing team wins the immunity bracelet, they can't be voted off! So you all better work hard if you don't want to lose."

"I think… this is going to be difficult," Brooke sighed.

"We can do this, right, team?" Rafael asked, turning to the other members of the Chaotic Fish excitedly. He received a rather quiet response full of mixed expressions.

"So," Alec spoke up, "Just… line up in front of me, and I'll give you your character and the horror movie they're from. Note that they're only from three possible franchises – Scream, SAW, and Final Destination."

"What if we haven't seen any of those movies?" Ivy asked.

"Then you're screwed!" Chris laughed.

"Haha, no," Cam rolled his eyes and the host frowned. "If you don't know the movie your character is from, while you can't change what you got, you can ask Alec for any recommendations. He can tell you the basic plot of the movie and suggest scenes for you to do."

"Does it have to be perfect?" Elena asked.

"No," Alec shook his head. "You don't have to memorize the lines perfectly. In fact, I'm encouraging you _not_ to do it exactly how it went in the movie – add your own flair to it, but don't stray too far from the original source."

"This doesn't sound so bad," Carter smirked. "I can do this easily."

"So… I'm not familiar with any of those movie series," Gordon said. "What are the chances we'll get a specific movie?"

"Um," Alec shuffled his feet. "If you want a specific movie, chances are pretty low you'll get it… I mean, there are four movies in the Scream franchise, seven in SAW, and five in Final Destination… that's sixteen movies total. Though if you want a main character, I suppose your chances for getting a certain movie will be higher…"

"I was just about to ask that!" Carter beamed. "If we get a main character that appears in multiple films, which movie is ours?"

"Any scene that character appears in," Alec explained. "For example, if you get Sidney Prescott from the Scream movies, you can choose any scene at all that she appears in from any movie because she's the main character of all four."

"Got it," Carter nodded. "Got it."

"Any more questions?" Cam looked out among the contestants. "No? A'ight, line up in front of Alec, then."

The teams lined up in front of the co-host in a random order to receive their character. Most of them were nervous, having not seen any of the horror movies, but others (namely, Carter) were excited and practically bouncing on their feet.

Kasumi was first. "… Candice Hooper, Final Destination 5."

Next up was Francesca. "Clear Rivers, Final Destination and Final Destination 2."

Riley was third. "Dewey Riley, any Scream movie you want."

Aaron bounced up next. "Randy Meeks, the original Scream or Scream 2. Or if you _really_ want to, he has a scene in Scream 3, but I wouldn't recommend it…"

Carter followed in behind the blonde. "Peter Friedkin, Final Destination 5."

Kaycee was the last for the Rabid Bunnies. "Um… Kimberly Corman, Final Destination 2."

The Chaotic Fish were next. Gordon went first for the team. "Oh, um… Lawrence Gordon, the original SAW and SAW VII." Gordon raised an eyebrow but moved out of the way to allow the next person to go.

Elena was behind him. "Amanda Young… just about every SAW movie."

Ivy was next. "Jill Roberts, Scream 4."

Logan moved up. "Lewis Romero, Final Destination 3."

Rafael walked forward. "Eric Matthews, SAW II, III, and IV."

Brooke was next. "Casey Becker, the original Scream."

Finally, Adriana was last. She scowled and crossed her arms and being last in line, but didn't say anything. "Addison Corday, SAW II."

The campers banded together once more and awaited further instructions. Alec rolled the bag to the front and quickly started sorting through clothes. He placed the blue shirt from earlier in a large Ziploc bag and took out similar ones, each holding their own set of clothes. Each bag had the name of the contestant they would go to.

"I understand that you all probably don't know a lot about the character you've been given," he said as he took out the final bag. "So I asked to bring in my laptop so you all could look up what your characters are all like, to get their basic personality. You'll all get five minutes each on the laptop, so use your time wisely. You can also use that time to look up what you'd like to reenact."

Cam brought and held out the sky blue laptop for everyone to see. "And I'd like to let you all know," he announced, "If anyone sabotages this laptop in any way, shape or form, whether accidental or on purpose, I promise you'll be penalized." They all gulped.

"So in the order you got your character, you all can line up in front of the laptop," Alec smiled. "Remember, five minutes each. Cam will be keeping time."

* * *

"_My character seems nice and sympathetic," Kasumi smiled. "I don't know what I'm going to reenact though…"_

* * *

"_My character's a badass," Francesca smiled. "I like her. Going out when things are going to hell just to save your _dog_ while everything is trying to kill you, and _living? _I'm glad with what I got."_

* * *

"_I got a cop," Riley laughed. "His last name is the same as my name, so that's cool. He seems goofy, but I like him."_

* * *

"_I get to be the geeky person," Aaron shrugged. "I'm not complaining."_

* * *

"_So, I found something interesting while I was looking up my character," Carter leaned in closer to the camera. "And I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do. I asked Cam if it was alright, and he said yes, so I'm pretty excited. I get to show off exactly what I can do in the talent business."_

* * *

"_I got the main character of a movie!" Kaycee gushed. "She seems cool, too!"_

* * *

"_I got a surgeon," Gordon shrugged. "He seems okay enough. Main character of the original movie, minor character with an important role in the last. Now to decide what scene to reenact…"_

* * *

"_I got a crazy person," Elena sighed. "She apparently seems nice enough in the second movie, so that's probably what I'm going to go with. I don't think I can handle reenacting one of her crazy moments…"_

* * *

"_I got a psychopath!" Ivy shouted. "I'm not angry at all! I think this can work out great for me!"_

* * *

"_I got a jock," Logan said. "No clue what I'm reenacting yet. I don't want to, but I need that immunity."_

* * *

"_Hey, I got a cop. Main character of the second movie, minor character in the third and fourth ones. I know what I'm doing for my reenactment," Rafael smiled. "But I'll need an extra… Alec looks a _lot_ like my character's son. Maybe I can ask him…? He's not judging, after all…"_

* * *

"_I got the first person to die in the first movie: the opening kill, even," Brooke sighed. "Oh well. I should have known I'd get something like that. I'm not disappointed. Less things to choose from. I could just do the entire opening scene… That would work."_

* * *

_Adriana was crossing her arms. She looked annoyed. "I got a prostitute. Really? _Really?_"_

* * *

"I'll give you all a piece of advice," Alec said, taking back his laptop from Cam (after thanking him, of course). "Everyone who has a character from Final Destination, you'll probably be best off doing your character's real death. It's your best bet unless you can make their other scenes really shine."

The ones with Final Destination characters (Kasumi, Francesca, Carter, Kaycee, and Logan) all nodded. "Thank you for the advice!" Kasumi smiled.

Alec nodded at her and continued. "Everyone with a Scream character, if your character has a chase scene, try that one. If not, just do a scene where they have a lot of dialogue. You can show some creativity there."

The ones with Scream characters (Riley, Aaron, Ivy, and Brooke) nodded in understanding.

"Finally," the co-host went on, "If you have a character from the SAW franchise… You'll do best to do a scene with a lot of dialogue. Unless you can pretend you're in a trap and make it realistic… I wouldn't go that route."

The ones with SAW characters (Gordon, Elena, Rafael, and Adriana) nodded as well.

"I have a question," Rafael raised his hand. "Since you aren't judging, can we use you as an extra if needed?"

Alec looked over to Chris who shrugged. "I… I guess? I don't see why not…"

"Great! Because you look a lot like my character's son and the scene I'm going to reenact has him in it."

"Um, okay…"

"Campers, you all have two hours to decide which scene from your character's movie you will be reenacting and practice it. After those two hours are up, we will be watching you perform your reenactments and we'll judge you based on them! We don't know how long the reenactments will take, so I can't give you an accurate time. But after that, we'll tell you the winning team, and we'll also tell you the winner of the immunity bracelet! Good luck, and have fun!" Cam smiled.

* * *

"_How does it feel knowing you aren't the only contestant crushing on Chris?" Elena read the question given to her. "It… feels bad. But I know I'm not going to lose! Not to someone like Kaycee!"_

* * *

While everyone was busy contemplating their reenactment scenes and pestering Alec for advice, Carter was going around asking his teammates to be extras for his own performance. He had even gone to Rafael on the other team to ask for his participation as well.

"Sure thing! But… why do you need my help? I'm not on your team."

"Hey, I'm the one being judged, not you," Carter laughed. "But really, I need a lot of extras for this. So thank you for helping me out."

"No problem. What do I need to do?"

"Just follow my commands…"

A few feet away, Ivy held a practice knife in her hands. She twirled it around a bit and stabbed the air experimentally. A grin crossed her face and she spoke aloud, making her voice as menacing as possible, "_Friends? I don't need friends. What I want is _fame!" She screamed, startling Kasumi who was reciting her own lines right next to her. "Oh, sorry."

"Ah, it's alright," Kasumi laughed softly. "I'm just practicing my own reenactment…" She jumped on top of an elevated object and leapt off of that, doing a few front flips in the air and landing perfectly on her feet.

"Wow. Is your character athletic or something?"

"She's a gymnast."

"Ah, I see."

Kaycee had a horrified expression her face. No one paid her any mind as it was part of her practicing. She stared ahead at what seemed to be nothing for a full minute until –

A loud shriek filled the air. Everyone immediately covered their ears and turned to see what the cause of the noise was. Kaycee was screaming at the top of her lungs. This remained the same for a full minute before she finally stopped and pretended to shake someone next to her. "Stop the car!" She shouted frantically. "Stop the goddamn car!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. It was still a part of her reenactment. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you," Ivy muttered.

Gordon held a model hacksaw and made a slicing motion against his ankle. It roughly slid along the skin. "This is going to be uncomfortable," he muttered and continued making the motion, speeding up and getting more vigorous as he went along. Aaron stood behind him with a rather horrified expression.

"Dude, are you trying to cut your foot off with a model weapon?"

"It's my character," Gordon sighed, looking up and ceasing the movement. A bright red line formed quickly along his ankle, right where he was sawing. "My character saws his foot off."

Aaron blinked. "… Um, okay…"

Logan was simply lifting weights off in his own little corner. He glared at anyone he caught looking at him and they quickly scampered off in fear.

Not much else happened for the next two hours. When some people were convinced they had their routine down, they went along to the others still practicing and offered to be extras if they needed. They worked together, and eventually everyone felt they were ready.

"And… time's up! Stop whatever you're doing!" Chris shouted, clapping his hands together once. "Everyone gather!" The campers quickly formed in front of him. "You all ready?"

"Yeah!" They shouted, rather excited to start the show.

"Alright," Cam smiled. "Let's head over to the stage." The campers all followed the hosts and the intern to the performance stage where they would all be doing their reenactments. "First up is Kasumi. Good luck." Kasumi nodded and made her way to the clearing where she was set to perform her reenactment.

"Do I need to announce what scene I'm going to do?" She asked.

"Ah, um… I guess so?" Alec shrugged. "I don't really need it, but it might be helpful for the others to know what to expect." Kasumi nodded.

"Okay. I am going to be reenacting Candice's death from Final Destination 5."

"The premonition or the real one?" The co-host asked, and the contestants that weren't assigned a Final Destination character looked on in confusion.

"The real one," Kasumi answered. "Riley is going to be my Peter, and Kaycee is going to be an extra unnamed character." Riley nodded and made his way off to the side, about twenty feet away from the girl. He sat down on a small bench. Kasumi rolled in a large uneven bar. Kaycee rolled in a bench and placed a rubber tack on it. A bag of flour and a large fan were placed near the bar as well.

She stood on top of the bar and held her balance. Kasumi jumped up and grabbed hold of the bar and started to swing around and around. Riley watched her intently.

Kaycee proceeded to make her way across the bar, occasionally doing some small jumps. She didn't do it too often so as to not fall off, and she was getting near the rubber tack. One more jump, and her right foot landed directly on top of the sharp end. A scream erupts from her throat and she rolls off the beam to land on the bag of flour directly below.

The fan blew the flour directly up into Kasumi's vision and she spun, faster and faster, until – she finally let go and landed face first on the ground, legs and arms akimbo. Riley stood up with a horrified expression on his face… and sat back down laughing.

Kasumi picked herself up and bowed. "That's it."

Alec smiled. The rest of the campers stared at her oddly but clapped anyway. Chris scribbled something on a whiteboard and held it up to reveal the number six – "It was kind of boring. No dialogue! Come on, Kasumi."

Cam held up the number six as well. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Chris here."

Kasumi nodded, and the three performers made their way off the stage. "Next up is Francesca."

Francesca jumped up from her seat and ran to the stage. "I'm going to be doing the dog rescuing scene from the first Final Destination movie. Aaron is my dog." The campers suppressed laughter but Aaron went on stage anyway.

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically. Francesca simply smiled and stood off to the side of the stage. Aaron went to the center after setting up what seemed to be a model telephone pole. The Italian girl held a large metal sheet in her hand and shook it vigorously. Aaron pretended to be startled by the sound and ran around crazily, unsure of where he was going.

* * *

"_I've got to admit," the blonde sighed, "I felt pretty stupid doing this."_

* * *

A few minutes passed and the campers found themselves staring at the fallen telephone pole and Francesca holding Aaron in her arms triumphantly. Honestly, not much had happened other than Aaron knocking the pole over and the girl diving in to pick him up. "We're done," Francesca smiled triumphantly. Alec raised an eyebrow.

Chris held up the number five. "Boring."

Cam held up the number five as well. "You did the best you could with limited resources, I guess… Next up is Riley."

Riley walked onto stage for the second time. "I… I'm just going to reenact the scene from Scream 4 where he and Gale have an argument in the police station. Kasumi is my Gale." Kasumi jumped up and went back onto stage.

"Are you familiar with the term, 'I wrote the book on this'? Because I wrote the book on this!" She started, glaring him down.

"U-uh," Riley faltered. _Crap, what do I say? _"You can't work on this case, Gale! I have to abide by guidelines!"

Kasumi seemed a bit confused but rolled with it. "Guidelines? But what about _us_? We survived three of these massacres before together, and you're saying you don't trust me?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all! I'm just saying that we need to—"

"No. There is no 'we' anymore. Now, I work alone. Just me." Kasumi narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel to leave.

Riley stared after her before turning to the judges. "Uh, yeah… that's it."

Chris held up a five. "At least it had dialogue."

Cam held up a six. "Still a bit boring. Next up is Aaron."

"I can do this!" The blonde shouted before running onto the stage once more. "Okay, I'm going to be reenacting Randy's rules from the first Scream. Randy's rules for surviving a horror movie. Carter's my Stu." Carter nodded and made his way onstage. Aaron turned to face him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't know the rules?" He reached over and pretended to push a button.

Carter looked annoyed. "What the hell, man?"

"Look. There are three important rules, three rules, if you want to survive a horror movie. Rule number one, no sex!"

"I'm a dead man, then!"

"Uh-huh, yeah. Rule number two, absolutely _no _drugs or alcohol!"

"Whaaaat?"

"I know, I know, drink of the heavens. But seriously, no drinking or drugs! Or you'll die! And for the last rule, never, under _any_ circumstances… _ever_… say you'll be back. Because you won't be."

Carter turned his back on Aaron. "Hey, I'm getting another beer. You want one?"

"Huh, yeah, sure."

"_I'll be back_!"

Aaron looked shocked. "Wha—you see that? You see that?" He turned to face the audience. "You see – you push the rules like that, you push the rules, and you die." He turned back to Carter. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen with a knife." He paused before facing the judges. "And, uh, that's it."

Chris held up a seven. "Better than Riley's."

Cam held up an eight. "Mm, yeah. Carter, stay on stage."

"Actually," the brown haired male held up a hand. "I was wondering if I could go last. My reenactment is kind of a finisher." Chris and Cam looked at each other before shrugged.

"Eh. I don't see why not. Kaycee then, you're up."

Kaycee bounced onstage. "I'll be doing Kimberly's premonition from Final Destination 2. Like… her reaction to it." She stood still with a distant look on her face. The campers, remembering what happened earlier, quickly covered their ears. Sure enough, Kaycee unleashed one of the loudest screams the judges had ever heard and a minute later proceeded to have a panic attack.

* * *

"_It wasn't hard," she smiled. "All I had to do was shout at someone that wasn't there to stop the car."_

* * *

"Stop the car!" She screamed. "Stop the goddamn car! We're all going to die! O-oh my god…! There's… there's going to be an accident! We're all… we're all going to die! _DON'T GO ON THE ROAD!_" Her pupils contracted and she seemed to be hyperventilating, clutching herself tightly. Tears streamed down her face and the audience watched on, unsure if she was still acting.

"S-stop…" she muttered weakly. Suddenly, she looked up and smiled, wiping the tears away. "I'm done." And with that, she skipped off the stage.

Chris blinked before holding up an eight. "You… actually kind of scared me there."

Cam held up a nine. "Uh… uh-huh… Gordon, you're up now…"

Gordon sighed and made his way onstage. "I'm going to be reenacting the ending of the original SAW, when Lawrence saws off his foot. Rafael's my Adam." Rafael walked over.

The two sat opposite each other on the stage with their left legs outstretched. Gordon immediately put on a painful expression and grabbed the fake hacksaw to place against his foot and start sawing vigorously. He had his pant leg rolled up and was biting down on his shirt harshly.

Meanwhile, Rafael was busy freaking it. "Oh my God, Lawrence! No! Stop it!" He screamed, reaching out desperately for the other male. "You don't have to do this! Lawrence! Lawrence!" Gordon paid him no mind, instead still pretending to saw off his foot. A moment later, he threw the hacksaw off to the side and crawled center stage where he pretended to pick up a gun. Rafael stared at him hopelessly. "Wh… what are you gonna do…?"

"You have…" Gordon masked his voice to sound weak and tired, "You have to die now… I have to save my family! My family!"

"Oh my God, Lawrence! No! Don't shoot! Please don't shoot! Oh my God!" Rafael stood up and did his best to walk around with his left leg still outstretched. Gordon made a motion with his hand has if he fired the gun, and Rafael crumpled to the ground unmoving. He turned to the judges.

"That's it."

Chris held up a nine. "Cheesy dialogue aside, I liked it."

Cam held up a seven. "I haven't seen the movie, so I have no idea what the heck just happened there." Gordon and Rafael moved off the stage to make way for Elena.

"I'm going to be reenacting some scene from SAW II. I don't really know what to call the scene," she shrugged. "Alec's my Daniel, Adriana's my Addison, and Kasumi's my Laura." The three mentioned moved onstage.

Kasumi immediately collapsed to the ground. Elena moved over to help support her. "Look," the girls and Alec turned to Adriana, who was stumbling. "We need… we need to find out what we have in common. That tape said we're all connected somehow, right? How?"

"X…" Kasumi whispered barely; the audience was barely able to hear her. "X marks… the spot…" She pointed to something in the distance. Adriana moved forward to pluck something out of thin air and turned it over to remove something.

"… What are you doing with him?" She looked up at Alec, who looked horribly confused. She handed him the pretend object and he took it from her hands, flipping it around to see what wasn't there. Apparently something was written on the back of whatever it was in the movie, as Adriana's eyes widened. "This guy's your father?"

Alec looked down and back up. "Y-yeah… Why, you know him?"

Adriana scoffed. "Do I know him? He's the cop who put me away!" Alec stared at her before turning to the other two girls. Elena looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't say that's your father…"

Alec smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Kasumi appeared to have a seizure right then and there – limbs spazzing and flailing everywhere. Elena held her tight, trying to stop the spastic movements. And suddenly, Kasumi stopped moving completely. Elena stared ahead, not wanting to look down. Alec looked guilty. Adriana looked betrayed.

She glared at Alec before turning around and walking off. "… I can't trust any of you."

Elena and Kasumi sat up. "Uh, that's it."

Chris held up a seven. "Mostly for Adriana's performance. Who knew she had it in her?"

Cam also held up a seven. "Mm, Adriana shined mostly here. Elena, this was supposed to be yours. Amanda apparently has so many scenes in this series, and you had to choose this one?"

Elena looked down. Kasumi quickly spoke up, "Can you judge Adriana and Elena right now for the same performance?"

"Earlier I would have said no, but…" Chris shrugged. "All of your performances are mediocre. They aren't exciting at all!" He held up a three. "For Elena's performance, then."

Cam held up a five. "Just to be more generous than Chris. Ivy's up next." Ivy made her way onstage.

"I'm going to be reenacting Jill's psycho speech from Scream 4. Kasumi's my Sidney, Logan's my Trevor, and Rafael's my Charlie." The three mentioned came back onstage.

"Sheesh, Kasumi's been in pretty much every single one," Adriana muttered from the audience.

Logan lied down on the ground, pretending to be tied up. "What the hell, Jill?" He didn't sound sincere or like he was even trying. "I loved you!"

"You think you had a bad boyfriend, Sidney?" Ivy slurred, ignoring Logan and looking over at Kasumi instead. Rafael held her up, pretending to hold a knife to her throat. "Here's a boyfriend that screws you, dumps you… and doesn't even make you famous." She pretended to hold a gun in her hand and shoot Logan twice – once in the crotch and once in the forehead.

"And now," Rafael smiled. "Now we're the new Sidney and Randy." He made his way over to Ivy – and the two kissed. The audience watched with wide eyes. They separated and acted as if nothing happened. "We're going to be the only survivors, Sidney." He turned to Ivy. "You ready, Jill?"

"Yeah." She held a prop knife in the air. Rafael jumped up and down, clearly excited.

"Come on, then! Hit me! Hit me! Hi—" He was cut off as Ivy pretended to jab the knife directly into his chest. "Wha—" He fell straight down to the ground. "M-my heart… this isn't how we rehearsed it…!"

"Change of plans, Charlie," Ivy smirked. "There's only room for one survivor in Woodsboro." She watched as Rafael writhed on the ground for a few more seconds before walking over to Kasumi. "Goodbye, Sidney." She pretended to stab Kasumi in the stomach and watched as she slowly fell to the ground.

* * *

"_And here is where I went crazy."_

* * *

And crazy she did go. Ivy screamed and rammed herself into everything she could find – the props set up, the walls, everything. She scratched herself and threw herself against the ground multiple times before crawling up to Kasumi and closing her eyes silently.

Then she stood up. "The end!"

Chris held up an eight. "Not bad."

Cam also held up an eight. "I liked it. Next up, Logan."

Logan came up and simply lifted weights. He did nothing but that for a full minute before standing up. "I'm done." The audience stared at him.

* * *

"_What? That was literally all my character did."_

* * *

Chris gave him a one. "Boooring."

Cam gave him a five, much to everyone's surprise. "What? I've actually seen that movie. That's… pretty much all his character does."

"Really?" Chris frowned. "Fine." He changed his score. "Five, then." Logan smugly walked back to his seat and ignored the incredulous looks he received.

"Next up is Rafael."

Rafael quickly made his way onstage once more. "Okay, I'm going to be reenacting a scene from the beginning of SAW II, where my character picks up his son from the detention centre. Alec is my Daniel." Alec stood from his seat and walked onstage. Rafael turned to face him. "You know, they're thinking about pressing charges."

"Well, they're assholes."

"Of course they are; you stole from them. You think you're a tough guy 'cause you steal now?"

"Please," Alec rolled his eyes, "Save me the afterschool special." He paused. "You – Why are you such a cop twenty four seven?"

"It's called being a father."

"Trust me; you're better at being a cop." He paused again and mumbled, "I think… I think I should go back to mom's place."

"What did you say?"

"What, can you not hear me?"

"No, I can't hear you. Say it again!"

Louder, "I think I should go back to mo—"

"_Well then, go!_" Rafael shouted, pointing in the other direction. Alec glared at him before turning on his heel and muttering something under his breath. He walked away. Nervously, Rafael turned back to the judges. "Uh, that's it."

Chris held up a five. "I liked the yell. Everything else, not so much."

Cam held up a five as well. "It was okay. Next up is Brooke."

Brooke came up onstage. "I'm just going to be reenacting the entire opening of the first Scream. Rafael is Steve, and Gordon is Ghostface."

It ran relatively well. Brooke managed to convey realistic emotions and seemed genuinely distraught when Rafael's character was killed. Gordon chased her all around the stage waving a knife, and she concluded it after he pretended to stab her in the chest.

Chris held up a five. "Running around isn't acting."

"Come on Chris, don't be like that," Cam eased, but also held up a five. "I liked your emotions, but… yeah, the running did kind of kill it. Finally, Carter. You ready?"

"Yeah!" Carted bounced onstage with a music player Cam lent him. He popped in a CD. "Okay, all of my extras, come on stage!" Rafael, Ivy and the rest of the Rabid Bunnies came onstage. "Alright, hit it!" He pressed the play button on the music player and the music started.

"_Hey, girl,_" he started to sing, walking around. "_Where did you go to? I'm bad at hide and seek – c'mon, let me find you!" _The audience blinked. "_I've got time 'cause I'm still enjoying my youth. I hope, for your sake, that you are, too!_"

He walked next to Rafael and sang to him, "_I've been looking for the right kind of girl that makes me move,_" Rafael joined him in singing, "_This way_!"

Carter moved away to the females of his team, "_This ain't the office; this ain't no nine to five, baby, it's time to play_!"

Everyone gathered around him and started to dance in tune to the music. "_So try this dance! Move it like you own it! Sh-shake those pants; I like it when you show it_!" They turned to each other and laughed. "_Shoot me that glance – tells me that you know it; you're my new romance!_" Carter moved to the front of the stage.

"_Don't blow it!_"

The group onstage split into two parts – Carter and the rest of the males on one side, the females at the other. They were talking in groups. Carter turned to Rafael, motioned to Ivy, and sang, "_Who's your friend with the finger 'round her hair? She knows just what she's doing – she isn't playing fair._"

Ivy narrowed her eyes at Rafael, and he jumped up in the air and sang, "_Hot damn! She's shootin' me the eye!_" Aaron leaned over and sang,

"_Look at the way that hipbone's connected to those thighs_!"

Rafael moved over to Ivy and sang to her, "_I've got a feeling we'll be leaning on each other for the whole,_" She joined him in singing, "_Night long_!"

"_Girl, what's your name? What's your game? You're alright; tonight, there's nothing wrong_!"

They all quickly gathered center stage once more. "_So try this dance! Move it like you own it! Sh-shake those pants; I like it when you show it!_" They danced and moved to the music. "_Shoot me that glance – tells me that you know it; you're my new romance_!"

"_Don't blow it_!"

"_New romance…._" The extras sang quietly. Carter moved up to the front once more in preparation for his next solo.

"_I need a girl who knows how to move,_" he sang, "_I want a rhythm to compliment my groove! I like to win 'cause winners hate to lose. You want in? Well, who are you? You are… my new romance_!" He jumped back and the group onstage separated once more by gender.

Rafael eyed Ivy who smiled at him. Carter continued to sing, "_Girl, I'm impressed with that dress and the way you let it hug_," Riley joined him in singing, "_Your skin_!"

"_So don't ask why, don't waste time, let's let this new romance begin_!"

Once again, they all amassed in the middle and continued to dance. "_So try this dance! Move it like you own it! Sh-shake those pants; I like it when you show it! Shoot me that glance – tells me that you know it; you're my new romance! Don't blow it_!"

Aaron moved to the front of the stage and dragged Alec up, much to the co-host's surprise. He and the extras continued to sing, and Alec also joined in, laughing, "_So try this dance! Move it like you own it! Sh-shake those pants; I like it when you show it! Shoot me that glance – tells me that you know it; you're my new romance! Don't blow it!_"

Carter moved in front and snapped his fingers while tapping his foot to the fade out. The extras continued to hum, "_New romance…_" and the song faded away. Carter smiled. "We're done."

Chris blinked before holding up a ten. "That was actually entertaining."

Cam clapped loudly and also held up a ten. "Great job! Really! And I know exactly what this is from, too! Carter, you automatically win immunity as you're the only person to earn a perfect score. Congratulations, you earned it!" He tossed the bracelet to the male who caught it with glee.

"That was really fun," Rafael laughed. "Congrats on the immunity, man."

"Thanks," Carter smiled.

"Well, we totaled up the score, and even though the Chaotic Fish had an advantage by having one more person than the Rabid Bunnies, you guys lost by just one point," Chris announced. "I'll be seeing you all at the campfire ceremony tonight."

* * *

"_I'm not even mad," Rafael laughed. "This challenge was a lot of fun – Carter dominated the whole thing. I'm glad I got to be a part of it! I'm in a good mood… especially since now I can vote Logan off!"_

* * *

_Logan actually looked nervous for once. "Well… damn."_

* * *

"_Okay, I like Carter. That was a hell of a lot of fun," Ivy laughed. "The challenge itself was pretty great too – I want Alec to come up with more like that!"_

* * *

"_That was fun to watch," Brooke giggled. "But I'm in danger of leaving tonight… I was one of the lowest scorers for our team…" She gulped._

* * *

"_Ahh, I'm stressing out," Elena mumbled, running her hands through her hair. "I scored the lowest for our team. I won't be surprised if I'm voted off, but… I don't want to leave! I need… I need to do something…"_

* * *

"_Eh, I did well," Adriana shrugged. "And it wasn't even my performance. Haha!"_

* * *

"_The challenge was better than what we previously got," Gordon shrugged. "It was entertaining."_

* * *

"Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Chaotic Fish," Chris greeted. In his arms was a plate with six marshmallows on top. "One of you will not receive a marshmallow this evening. First, I'll say who's safe. Rafael," Rafael beamed at being the first to receive his marshmallow.

"Ivy." Ivy smiled.

"Gordon." Gordon caught his marshmallow with ease.

"Brooke." Brooke softly sighed and caught her marshmallow.

"Elena." Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"I have only one marshmallow left," Chris held it up. Adriana looked shocked to see that she hadn't received hers. "Logan and Adriana… tonight, one of you will be leaving Camp Wawanakwa, and you will not be allowed to return. _Ever._"

The two campers who hadn't received a marshmallow at that point looked at each other nervously. Rafael smirked.

"And the last marshmallow goes to…"

Adriana clenched her fists tightly. She did well! How could she have gotten votes?

Logan gulped. He knew no one liked him. But he needed to stay on…

"… Logan."

The male blinked as the marshmallow flew to his hands. Adriana screeched and stood up. "_What?_ How? How the hell?" She turned to her teammates accusingly. "Who voted for me? I was in an alliance! An _alliance_!"

"You've been blindsided!" Chris laughed. "Come along now." Chef walked in and grabbed the flailing female and hoisted her over his shoulders. He, Chris, and the Chaotic Fish walked on over to the Dock of Shame to witness the elimination of Adriana.

"This isn't fair! No one voted for me! I know that for a fact! No one! This game is rigged! Rigged! I'll sue!"

"I've heard that before," Chris laughed. Adriana was placed inside of the catapult and before she had the chance to try and escape, the host pulled the lever and she was sent flying. "Well," he turned to the camera. "Wasn't that shocking?" He laughed. "What'll happen next? Tune in next time, on Total! Drama! Panic!"

**OoO**

**A/N: So… who was expecting that? Haha.**

**In case you didn't watch the video before reading Carter's reenactment, I should tell you that he was reenacting the music video, though without the deaths. The music video itself is a parody of Final Destination and Saved By the Bell, and it has the stars of Final Destination 5. The singer of the song is Miles Fisher, who was Peter in FD5. C:**

**New poll on my profile. This time, it's asking who you want to win Total Drama Panic. Note that it won't affect the outcome of the story – I'm just curious, haha. I already know who will win.**

**And about Rafael's comment that Alec looks a lot like Daniel Matthews from SAW II? Yeah, I based Alec's appearance off of Erik Knudsen, the actor portraying Daniel in that movie. I love him. He's my favorite actor ever. (and he's so cuuuute ohmygod)**

**Also! In case you want to watch Final Destination 5 for whatever reason, HBO's been showing it like crazy lately. I think they're still showing it. So you can watch it there if you want. C: (Checking the schedule, it's showing FD5_ tonight_ at eleven PM in the US, EST. It's probably different for everyone else, though.) (And in my opinion, FD5 is the best of the Final Destination movies, haha. FD5, Scream, and SAW II are my favorites of the franchises in this chapter.)**

**And no, you do NOT need to watch the other Final Destinations in order to understand FD5. The ending might be a bit confusing, but that's pretty much it. The plot is pretty darn straightforward.**

**Um… not much else to say. Sorry for the long Author's Note, aha.**

** Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
